Omg Im a Werewolf
by stephiibabii515
Summary: Samantha is a basic teenage girl. But one day she pushes herself too far and finds out another part of herself. But being the only girl on an all-boys werewolf tribe isn't that fun. through her bf and some pranks, samantha will learn who she really is
1. What's Happening to You

**Disclaimer: Well, i'm not so good at disclaimers, so i thought id bring along some friends to help:**

**Jacob: Aw, do I really have to say this?**

**Me: Yes. It's not so hard, just say it.**

**Jacob: Alright. She does not own these characters in any way, shape, or form, and they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Me: See, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?**

**Embry: Ha! Ha! Jacob's doing what a girl told him to!**

**Jacob: Call, shut the hell up before i come over there and show you that I don't take orders from girls**

**Emily: Jacob Black, you will do no such thing.**

**Quil: Aw, come on Em. Let them fight. I need some more money.**

**Sam: Ten bucks says Jacob'll come out without a scratch. **

**Quil: You're on!**

**Emily: Boys! you're not betting on your friends fighting.**

**Me: She's right. Let's just let them get on with the story.**

**Jacob: Fine we'll do this later.**

**Embry: See? He's taking orders from a girl again.**

**Jacob: Call, I'm going to get you for this.**

**Me: Well, here's the first chapter of...**

**Embry: Wait! Wait! Let me say it!**

**Me: Fine, Embry. You can say it.**

**Embry: Omg. I'm a werewolf!!**

* * *

"Hey baby." I spun around and for the first time that day, I was excited. The one person I knew could being me out of this slump stood right in front of me: my boyfriend, David. I leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"Just feeling happy all of a sudden." I replied before prancing off towards the waiting doors of the high school. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his heavy footsteps following behind me.

"Daddy troubles again?" I nodded once and smiled, partly to glorify in the fact that he noticed so much about me, and partly because I remembered my awesome one-liners, even at six-thirty in the morning.

"Still about _responsibility _and _growing up_?" His voice sounded so much like my dad's, I wondered if they had been spending extra time 'bonding'. But that was impossible. David was too 'irresponsible' for anyone to have a civilized conversation with. That was why he was often banned from the house. _Good luck with that, Dad._

"Yeah. He still doesn't like that I enjoy having fun. He thinks I should drop photography and take personal finance." Even subconsciously, I felt my lips curl at the dreaded class. Who would want to ever subdue themselves to that kind of torture? David only scoffed at my statement.

"You in P.F? Has he ever seen your math grades?" Of course he hasn't. Aside from being a world-class boyfriend, David also was a world-class hacker and forger. I don't think my dad had seen a real report card or test in the four years since I had known my David.

"Now why would I show him those? So I can get yelled at more about not 'excelling in everything'. I'll pass." I said, using the phrase my dad always used. David held open the door for me as I walked into history, followed closely by him. Another good thing about a hacker boyfriend: all the same classes.

"Nothing will ever be good enough for him." It wasn't a question. "How could he ever be disappointed at someone like you?" I kissed him again, first checking for any signs of our teacher. It wouldn't be the first time we had gotten detention for being too friendly during class.

"Sammie, cut it out. Mr. Varner." I regretfully pulled away and threw a thankful glance towards my best friend, Kaity, who had just walked in at the same time as our teacher. She was next to her boyfriend, Michael, who was rubbing his hand up and down her exposed thigh under the table.

* * *

The day passed off too quickly, and soon enough, I was getting in my car and driving home. My house is fairly simple: two floors, the main one consisting of a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms, one for my father and one for me. The bottom floor was where I spent most of my time. My dad had converted it into a workspace slash game lounge. Well, he changed it into the workspace. I added in the game lounge.

And this was where I was when I heard the familiar rumble of my dad's Audi on the rock driveway. I groaned and pulled my undone homework towards me and changed the channel from MTV to Discovery Network, the one station I was 'allowed' to watch. Like knowing how snails reproduce will ever help me in life. I wasn't sure how music would help me, but if I was going to watch television, I might as well have fun with it.

"Are you doing homework?" My dad's first words to me every afternoon.

"Yes, dad."

"Well, why are you still doing it? You should be doing your chores by now." Only my father would find something wrong with his daughter doing homework.

"I have a lot." I heard his clanking down the stairs, and by the time the footsteps stopped, I had my science notes out and had done two out of the thirty fill-in-the-blank questions I was required to finish by tomorrow.

"That's not good enough. No daughter of mine will spend hours of unnecessary time doing homework while this house looks like a cyclone hit it. Get up and clean."

"What about my homework? I have to get it done tonight." I retaliated, waiting for my father's return argument. Life in my house was like a huge debate, each side arguing until one wins or storms off.

"I guess you should have thought of that before you left your snack plate in the sink and your bags spewed across your room. I swear I can barely see your floor. Now go up there and clean it up." I vaguely remembered one dish in the sink, and one bag on top of my bed. The rest of the house looked like a military sergeant's. Even my books were organized by height in inches and, if that didn't work, centimeters.

"I have homework to do. I'll clean it tonight before I go to bed." I would have to anyways if I was going to lie down in my bed tonight without lying on top of a bag.

"How dare you talk back to me! Go clean it now, before you don't have a house to clean." I stood up. I could feel my blood boil beneath my skin, my heart thumping with every word my dad spoke. I even was shaking from the rage.

"Samantha, calm down." My father commanded, a harsh, general's tone in his voice.

"I will not calm down. Why the hell should I have to clean the house and do the laundry and cook dinner, all while you sit on your lazy, fat ass and watch T.V? No more!" My dad was now truly frightened as I vented, though I didn't understand why. We fought all the time.

I was shaking more and more with each passing second. I clenched my hands into fists, my nails searing holes into my palms.

"Samantha, what's happening to you?" was all I heard before I passed out.

**

* * *

**

Jacob: Well, u all know the drill. Just tap that little purple button and tell us wat u think of it.

Embry: Purple? It's more of a periwinkle.

Jacob: Periwinkle? What kind of guy says periwinkle?

Embry: Me.

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. I'm a WHAT?

**Here's chapter 2 of Omg I'm a Werewolf. This is dedicated to Strawberry-Swirls for being mi first reviewer and one of mi most dedicated from mi last story So I'm a Vampire…Now what. **

**x.gred.and.forge.x-I know Leah's a werewolf, but I kind of am not adding them in this story. Only the original guys. Not seth or any of them either. It's so much easier.**

**Post questions if you have them and I'll answer them!! Well, here's the chapter.**

**Jacob: Wait! You forgot the disclaimer thing!**

**Me: Ugh, I was hoping you didn't notice. **

**Quil: Why? You don't like us, do you?**

**Me: No, I love you. I hate--**

**Embry: Black!!**

**Me: That. What'd you do this time, Jacob?**

**Jacob: Nothing.**

**Embry: He hid my clothes.**

**Quil: How the hell did he hide your clothes? Weren't you wearing them?**

**Embry: I went for a quick run and when I came back they were gone with a note from him.**

**Jacob: How do you know the note was from me?**

**Embry: It said 'maybe we can all see if you _are_ a man now.'**

**Sam: Well that doesn't exactly say that Jacob did it.**

**Embry: it also said 'p.s. no girl told me to do this.'**

**Me: Jacob, give Embry back his clothes.**

**Embry: That's it?**

**Me: Fine, you can do the disclaimer, too.**

**Embry: Okay, this does not belong to anyone but Stephenie Meyer, and we all are owned by her. Can they get to the story now?**

**Me: Yes. Here you go, chapter 2 of Omg I'm a werewolf!**

* * *

I woke up to see the unmistakable gray that was unavoidable while living in the Olympic Peninsula. I was in my bed, tucked so tight under the covers that I had to struggle just to sit upright. I didn't remember falling asleep, or even going up to my bedroom, though everything looked the same as it had when I left it in the morning, except that my bag was gone, evidentially hiding in the closed closet.

A glass of water was next to me, a coaster placed just under it. I chugged back the water in an instant, not feeling how truly thirsty I was until I saw the glass. The cold tickled my throat and stung my teeth, but I threw it back anyways. I flung the covers off of me and slipped unmercifully into the cold air.

I donned my blue, fuzzy bathrobe and matching slippers from the bottom of my bed and opened the door. Voices were mumbling from the kitchen. Suddenly curious, I snuck around to the side of the door to listen in. The voices sounded rough: all men's voices. I easily picked out my father's, weaker and less husky than the others, though one look in my strategically placed mirror told me that he was the oldest in the room. The others looked as if they were a little older than me. One looked as if he should be married with kids instead of in my kitchen.

I realized after a few seconds that he was Sam Uley, the La Push goodie-too shoe. Among him were his 'disciples', or whatever they were called now. I knew Paul, Embry, and Quil Attera from my Spanish class, and I recognized Jacob Black from passing them all in the hall. We were all in our junior year of high school, though I had never said more than two words to them.

"I know this is a huge change, but from what you told us happened, we're all pretty sure she's one of us." I didn't recognize the voice, and figured that it must belong to Sam.

"But, how can she be a…a werewolf?"

* * *

A werewolf? How the hell could I be a werewolf? Those are fictional characters, belonging in Blockbuster horrors and Broadway films, not real life.

I knew there was no chance in hell that they were talking about someone else, not after I mysteriously woke up without knowing what happened. It all was too coincidental. Plus, I was the only 'she' my dad was close to.

"I assure you, it's not that bad. We all are one of them. She'll be able to live somewhat of a normal life, though we will ask her to help us protect La Push. Not many of us are gifted, and we need all the help we can get." I watched my father's expression grow dimmer and dimmer. He sunk back into a chair that Jacob had pulled out from the table. He lowered his face into his hands. It was the first time I had seen my father break down, and I hoped it would be the last. No, if it were up to me, it _would_ be his last.

I stormed up to my room, not caring how much noise I made or if they knew I was snooping. All I wanted to do was to get out of here. I slammed my door with all my might, and heard the _crack_ of wood breaking. I cautiously turned to see splinters hanging off the frame, and long spider web cracks running from the edges into the middle. It amazed me. That was, until I heard a knock on the other side of it.

Forgetting about the broken door, I threw the lock shut and went to work, pulling out all my once-neatly folded clothes and shoving them into a random bag.

I had snuck out of my room before, and snuck back in undetected. With only one floor, it merely consisted of jumping out the two feet to the wet grass below. But each time I had run, I didn't feel guilty about it in the least. Now, a pang of guilt hit me at what I was about to do to everyone.

"Sammie, I didn't want to let you know this way."

"Too late." I yelled back. The tears were coming too fast to stop them. I didn't even bother to hold back the stream of salt-water pouring from my eyes. My vision blurred, yet I continued shoving clothes in my bag like before. Once it was stuffed to the max, I threw off my robe and slippers, fighting my way into a sweatshirt and windbreaker. I pulled on an old pair of sneakers that miraculously still fit. My others were downstairs, right where I left them on the shoe rack. Once I was done changing, I ran to my window and threw it open silently, thanking God that I had done this so many times that they opened without a hitch.

"Samantha, please open the door. They want to explain, please!" Was my father pleading with me?

"I don't want an explanation. Leave me alone." I still felt guilty at running away, though the rage that filled me was overpowering that emotion. I grabbed my bag from my bed and, ignoring the begging my dad was still throwing at me, climbed out the window.

The cold air whipped my face and blew strands of my blonde hair into my face. I tucked them away with one hand and closed the window with the other, knowing better than to leave it open, though my father would surely know how I got out.

I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but I knew I couldn't stay here. Kaity's house was too far away, all the way on the opposite end of the reservation, and I wasn't sure if I could drive all that way safely, or without being followed. I knew David's house was just a road back, but he was still at work for another hour, when he would normally pick me up to rescue me from my house.

I decided his house was my best bet, and I rounded the side of the house. My white Jeep was waiting in front of me, just ten paces away. But there was one problem: Sam Uley was standing three steps in front of me.

He saw me before I saw him, and by the time I had recomposed myself and started towards my car, he was walking beside me.

"You're dad's worried about you." I shrugged and threw my bag in the back seat of my car and got into the front driver's seat.

"Samantha, I don't want to have to force you to stay." I revved my intimidating engine at him and started towards the end of the driveway.

"Samantha, I forbid you to leave this property before we talk about this." I involuntarily felt my foot move to the brake. I watched it as if it belonged to someone else. The Jeep stopped moving suddenly. I shifted forward in my seat, slamming into the steering wheel.

"What the hell just happened?" I tried moving my foot to the gas pedal, but it wouldn't budge.

"I told you I didn't want to make you stay." He chuckled and turned around to walk inside.

"Wait. You never answered me. How the hell am I supposed to get out of the damn car if I can't move my leg?"

"You can move it. Heck, if you want, you can walk right inside of your own free will. You just can't try to leave. Now do you want to come inside, or do you want to get wet? It's going to rain soon."

"Big shot. He thinks he's all that. As soon as I can leave, I'm running him over with my car." I mumbled before getting out and following him inside. I knew I should have placed the hood on my car before leaving, but each wet drop of rain on the newly upholstered leather interior would be payback for my dad. Both he and I knew that once I wanted something, no one would be able to rest until I got it.

**

* * *

**

Okay, sorry this is kinda short but I have it all written and it would be like a 10 page chapter instead of a 7 pg and 3 pg…so anyways, hope you all like it!!

sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. I'm loosing my Sanity and my Boyfriend

**Readers Comments:**

**Bellabunny1292****-hope this is long enough for you!! I have all the chapters set, though, so that its suspenseful!!**

**Jadehime****-you don't have to wait any longer, cuz here it is!**

**Strawberry-Swirls****-your welcome! Its good to see people from my last chapter reviewing**

**Pink6hearted****-thanks! And this chapter is dedicated to you for reviewing first!!**

**

* * *

**

Paul: Hi everyone!

**Me: Paul, where have you been?**

**Paul: Summer school.**

**Quil: Ha! You had to go to summer school?**

**Paul: Ya, for English.**

**Quil: How the hell did you fail English? You speak it, don't you?**

**Paul: So? Anyways, what's going on?**

**Jacob: Hey! Paul! Where've you been?**

**Quil: Summer school for English!**

**Jacob: You failed English?**

**Paul: Okay, okay. Yes I did. Now can we please get on with the story? What's happening?**

**Jacob: Okay, so Samantha just found out she's a werewolf.**

**Quil: And she didn't like that too much.**

**Sam: Paul! Where were you?**

**Me: okay, I'm putting an end to this. Paul was in summer school. There, no one says anything else about it. Paul, do you want to do the disclaimer.**

**Jacob: If you can speak English.**

**Me: Jacob!**

**Jacob: Sorry, sorry. Go on.**

**Paul: Okay, Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight Except for Samantha. Not Sam, she owns him. But Samantha. Female Samantha. Girl Samantha. She owns Sam.**

**Jacob: Ha! A girl owns Sam.**

**Me: Oh, not this again. Here's chapter 3!! Hope you like it!!**

* * *

"Oh, thank God she didn't get far." My father swept me up into a hug before turning to Sam.

"Where'd you find her?"

"In the car. It didn't take a lot to get her to come inside and hear us out. Just some persuasion." The other boys smiled openly at this. I figured they could guess what Sam had done. I glared at each one of them as I passed, and stomped angrily up to my room.

Once inside, I sat down at my computer and clicked onto my favorite car appliance store's web page. Searching for new car items and clothes always calmed me down.

I ended up fuming too much and not accomplishing anything other than getting even madder at what was happening. The sky had somehow grown darker as I paced. I took that as a sign of what was about to come. I was left alone for half an hour, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I flopped onto the bed, agitated that my pacing didn't help one bit and tired from the longest day of my life.

"Sam, I think you should call David and tell him not to come today. The guys have a lot to explain to you." _Great, so not only am I losing my sanity, but I'm losing my boyfriend, too._

"Why shouldn't he come? I want him to know about this part of me if it is going to change me so much." My father winced, but only for a moment.

"I could do it, but I think he'd rather hear it from you. Or from what Sam tells me, he can make you do it. Once again, I think he'd rather hear it from you." That comment was low, even for my dad.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to them. You can make me listen all you want, but I'm not talking to _them_." I purposefully spat out the last part louder than the rest. I hoped they would hear. Sure enough, I heard an explosion of ooooo's and busted's erupt from the kitchen below us.

"Come down right when you're finished." I obediently nodded my head and picked up my cell phone from my bedside table to show him I wanted some privacy. He backed slowly out the door as I scrolled through my contacts and waited for the fear to come.

Unfortunately for me, David answered on the first tone.

"Hey. What's up?" When I didn't immediately answer, he got worried.

"Hun, what's wrong?"

"I can't go with you tonight." I choked out. This would be the first time I didn't see him after work in more than three years.

"Are you alright? Is this all because of your dad? If he's making you do this, so help me, I'll go and take you from him." I regretted calling him, though I knew I had to.

"No. I just have to talk to someone. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I snapped my phone shut, not wanting to hang up and have to go talk to _them_. But my dad was already calling me from the end of the hall.

"Sam, are you coming?" He knew how much I hated that name, though he never stopped calling me it.

"That's not my name. Stop calling me that. My name's Samantha." His face fell. I opened my door and stormed down the hall and into the kitchen. All the guys were seated around the small kitchen table. I jumped onto the counter and tucked my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees and staring at the four sitting in front of me.

"You wanted to talk to me? So talk." They all looked shocked. Sam was the first one to composite himself.

"You're a werewolf."

"Kind of figured that out by now." Why the hell did he think I was upset? Because I got a zit? I couldn't help but force down a laugh that was working its way up my throat and towards my mouth. I watched the other boys smile and then wipe their expressions clean as Sam looked around the table.

"Are you going to explain, or can I leave? This seriously is cutting into my _me_ time."

"Oh, uh, well, you change when you get angry." That didn't explain much, but it was a start. "And when you do, we all can hear your thoughts, and you can hear ours." _What? They're going to be able to hear what I'm thinking? Crap._ I didn't even want to start to think of what they would see, or what I would see from them.

"Sam, maybe you should tell her the story." Jacob perked up. I glared at him as angrily as I could. I wasn't counting on this being story time.

"Oh, I thought that was _Bella's _story." The boys laughed at him and exchanged a round of punches before staring back at my bewildered expression.

"Maybe we should. We're getting nowhere with her." Were they calling me stupid right in front of my face? My mouth dropped, as did my heart. I was starting to think that we could maybe get along. That all just was flushed down the drain.

They spent the next fifteen minutes telling me of how our ancestors descended from wolves and fought off the _cold ones._ They were supposedly the Cullen's family, the doctor from Forks. That part I couldn't believe, though I wasn't sure if I should believe any of the horror stories coming from their lips.

Sam and Paul sometimes interrupted with their parts of the story, but mostly Jacob told it. He obviously was appointed the story-teller of the group. His low voice made it seem scarier somehow, though I already had convinced myself that this all was a nightmare, and that I would wake up in time. I felt myself leaning forward as he talked, finishing with the story of the rules of the Cullen's and La Push.

"So they're not aloud to cross onto La Push territory without permission from me or Sam." Jacob finished. I once again fought the urge to laugh. _That_ was the reason those incredibly cute boys didn't come over onto our land? I felt guilty saying that while David was probably worrying about me, but it was undeniable that they were cuter than anyone, possibly in the entire world.

I voiced my anger to the group, not wanting to seem like I was too enthralled by being a wolf.

"What about David?" Jacob asked.

"How do you know about David?" I demanded. The boys once again punched Jacob's arm roughly. It looked like huge boulders hitting into each other. I was surprised they all could fit in the one kitchen without busting through the walls.

"Did we mention we were listening outside your bedroom while you were pouting? And then when you called him?" How could they? How could my father let them? And why didn't I hear them? Someone like them would surely be heard on our creaky floors.

"What? What the hell gave you the right to listen to my conversation? That was private." I was shaking once again. Sam got up out of his chair and walked cautiously towards me. I pushed his hand away and made my way to the back glass door. One thing I hated about my emotions is that when they got the best of me, I would cry. And the tears were coming for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Sam, come back." I heard Sam traipsing behind me, growing louder each second. I took off running into the familiar woods.

"My name is _not_ Sam!" I yelled back to him, my voice growing a few octaves higher with each word.

"Samantha, you have to calm down." Again, people bossing me around. I turned on my heel and stormed away from him, not daring to calm down with someone like Sam behind me. I knew if I did, I would break down crying, and soon enough I would collapse without the anger pushing me forward. And that's when it happened.

I didn't know what happened. My mind went blank, and then was filled with the image of the woods, at least two feet higher than when I started. My hands felt fuzzy, and when I looked down, I saw that they were hairy mitts. No, paws. What the guys said was true; I was a monster.

I couldn't help but run. I knew I couldn't run away from my problems, but that always seemed to help for a little time.

The thick leaves didn't crunch under my feet. The small twigs didn't crack. It was unnerving, having to run in complete silence. Running seemed easier for me now, in this 'form'. I couldn't even think of the word.

"_Samantha, stop! You have to calm down!" _I turned around, looking over my shoulder as I got deeper into the woods, expecting to see Sam Uley chasing after me. But nothing was there. No sound echoed in the trees. I was alone.

"_Sammy, stop, please. This isn't good for you right now." _Once again, I couldn't see the person calling for me, though I could hear them as if they were standing next to me.

"_Are you inside my mind?" _

"_Yes, Sam. Now calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." _Did they seriously think I would be able to calm down? I just found out I was a werewolf, I could possibly not hang out with my boyfriend because of them, and now nothing I do is private.

"_No. And. Don't. Call. Me. Sam." _I pronounced every word as if I were speaking through gritted teeth. I hoped it sounded as harsh as it would have if I had said it.

"_Just calm down and we can talk about this."_ The new voice sounded calm, as if he were talking to a child instead of a seventeen year old.

All the rage was melting out of me as I ran. I hadn't even reached the edge of our land yet, though I was getting anxious about running. I couldn't be satisfied in this 'form', as a monster and not a human.

"_Fine."_ I took a few deep breaths and stood completely still, shaking less now. I could feel the tears starting to leak out of my eyes again, though I pushed them back. Letting them free would be like admitting defeat.

"God, I thought you'd never chill out. Remind me to never piss you off again." I looked up to see Sam and Jacob strutting through the woods towards me. They were carefree and laughing.

I felt myself getting angrier at their nonchalant attitude when I was so mixed up. Obviously, they could see this, too.

"Let's get back to the house. It's getting dark." I nodded and started off towards the path leading to the house. We were deep into the woods that were just off the edge of our cleared yard.

"Uh, you might want this." I looked up to see Jacob holding out his jacket to me. I looked down to see my naked body.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed, taking his coat and running as fast as I could towards the house. I could still hear the two laughing at my reaction. I pulled my arms through the sleeves. The coat fell down to my mid-thigh, a little shorter than I would wear without anything underneath.

I only stopped once I was in my room, safe in my robe. I shuffled through my drawers until I found a pair of old, tattered sweatpants and a tank top. I pulled them on and sat up in my bed, waiting for my face to get back to its original shade from the tomato red it had turned.

"Sammie, are you alright?"

"Sure, dad, I just want to go to sleep. Can we finish this tomorrow?" I heard my father mumble something, no doubt talking to the 'leader', Sam.

"Sure. Get some rest. I'll check on you later." It was the first time I had glanced at the clock all day: seven o' clock. I was acting like a baby, going to bed before prime time television even came on.

I waited until the footsteps outside my door retreated before sobbing into my pillow. _What the hell am I going to do? _From what I had heard, the others could only hear me when I wasn't human; when I was a…werewolf.

Just thinking the words made me feel like a freak, a loser, like I should be in the carnival with the bearded lady and half-man, half-woman. It wasn't my fault, though I felt as if maybe, just maybe, if I had been nicer to someone, or more grateful, this wouldn't have happened. I shook that thought away instantly. The only thing I learned living through seventeen years of struggles and hard home life was that life was never fair, and no one could change that. If we could, that would mean I would be responsible for my mother's death, and I knew even my mother would never believe that.

One thing I did know was that I couldn't just sit around and wait anymore. I needed to get out, to talk to someone that would love me nonetheless, even when _I_ didn't love me. I was going to David's, no matter what anyone else said.

I was almost surprised when I jumped out of my window to not be stopped by some mountain-sized teenager saying it wasn't safe. I chuckled at the thought of having to fight with one of them as I got in my car and started it, pulling out of the driveway gracefully. Once again, I couldn't help laughing at the look I was surely going to get the second I got home. Not only from my father, but from Sam as well.

"Well, it's his fault. He should have made himself more clear." I mumbled to myself as I drove down the road, stopping for nothing. I knew La Push too well to know that no police officers would pull me over at this time of night. Heck, I wasn't even sure if we had any police officers. I knew only of Sam's gang, and now that I knew the truth behind them, I feared nothing else.

His house was closer than I ever thought, but then I realized I was going much faster than my normal speed; the needle on my speedometer was nearing the far right. I slowed down as I drove up his driveway, setting off the unneeded porch lights and shutting off the gas.

He met me half way, both of us practically running into each other's arms. I had forgotten what it felt like to be held in his huge, strong arms. I once again felt protected, no matter what was around me. _Or inside of me_. I thought as he released me.

"I thought you were busy. What's wrong? You sounded so flustered on the phone, and you look like you've been crying. Come on, let's go inside." I followed him aimlessly inside his house, trying to think of what I was going to tell him. I knew he would love me no matter what I was, but I couldn't fight the fear that he would be frightened or disgusted with me.

"Samantha? I thought you couldn't come down. It's nice to see you." I waved to David's mom before pulling on his arm and walking the short distance up to his room. I didn't feel like faking a smile right now. I could already feel tears springing into my eyes, and I couldn't wait any longer before telling him. I needed to, no matter what his reaction. He needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"Sammie, what's wrong?" He wrapped me in another hug, and I walked with him to his twin-sized bed. It looked so tiny under the two of us, though with me on David's lap, we both fit lying down.

"Well, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm a werewolf."

**

* * *

**

Well, hope you liked it!! Well, you know what to do.

**Jacob: Yeah, just hit the little purple button.**

**Paul: Well it's not that easy. They have to type something, too.**

**Jacob: Well, yeah, but she put that in to make it seem easier.**

**Paul: Why? It's actually quite easy. They don't have to write a lot, just if they liked it or not. **

**Jacob: Well, hopefully they liked it.**

**Paul: yeah, well they should tell us.**

**Jacob: they should. Review!!**

**sccrdiva303**


	4. David, I'm a Werewolf

**Jacob: Wow! Sam just told David she's a werewolf!**

**Samantha: It's Samantha! Not Sam! God, how hard is it to remember? **

**Sam: Yeah, _I _did not just tell David I'm a werewolf. I couldn't care less if he knew. He's just a stupid little idiot.**

**Samantha: Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about! And he is not just a stupid little idiot. **

**Quil: Oh! Who are they talking about?**

**Me: Ugh, David. Sam just called him a stupid little idiot.**

**Quil: Oh, he shouldn't have done that. Samantha's going to be really pissed.**

**Sam: Well excuse me if I follow the rules.**

**Samantha: Next time maybe you should tell me the rules before I leave the house knowing I'm a damn WEREWOLF!**

**Quil: She's taking this quite well.**

**Me: Yes, she is. I was expecting her to kill one of you. Well, mainly either Sam or Jacob.**

**Jacob: She wouldn't kill me. Would you, Samantha?**

**Samantha: I'm leaning towards Sam right now, so you're safe. Look at me naked again and I might just have to. **

**Quil: Does that mean the tribe's going to be two short? Because that means I'll have to patrol even more, and I really hate it.**

**Samantha: The tribe might just be three down if you don't shut the hell up.**

**Me: Okay, before anyone gets killed, how about we go onto the next chapter, in which the characters are not owned by me. Okay? Everyone have anything else to say?**

**Samantha: No, it doesn't take words to kill someone.**

**Sam: New chapter, please!!**

**Me: You don't have to ask me twice.**

* * *

I couldn't make myself look up at him, no matter how hard I tried. I knew he would hide it well, but I also knew I would be able to see through that in a heartbeat. I had been friends with David long enough to know when he was lying.

We both were silent for a while, neither one knowing what to say. David was hard at work, thinking. I could feel it in the way he pulled me to one side of his lap and curled only one arm around my waist.

"Maybe I should leave." I finally managed to croak out. Silent tears were leaking from my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks and came to rest on my arm, leaving small drops of water spotting my tan skin.

"No, no, stay. Just give me another minute." I did as he said and curled up in his arms. He put his second arm back around me, keeping me locked in an iron grip that felt oddly comforting. _This_ was how I wanted him to act when I told him, though I hadn't expected him to want me back so suddenly, either. I _had_ expected him to need time to think, though.

"No joke?" I shook my head into his chest, staining his shirt with my salty tears.

"Not this time." He nodded and bit his lip. I could hear his heart beating fast within his chest, rumbling against my ear.

"I really think I should leave now. Let you think about this." I tried to fight against his iron restraint, but he wouldn't let me free.

"I don't mind. You can be a banshee for all I care. Sammie, I love you. _You_, no matter what. Even if you sprout a tail." I chuckled nervously into his chest. He hugged me closer to him, though that didn't seem possible.

"So you don't want to run away screaming from me?"

"I don't think I'm capable of leaving you. So, what did your dad say? Tell me everything that happened since you got home." That broke me into a half hour long description of what happened, leaving out the entire naked-in-front-of-two-guys part.

"And then I snuck out here to meet you, and hence now." I ended with. He had kept silent the entire time, only mumbling about how he would have to beat Sam's head in next time they met.

"They're probably worrying about you, you know." I sighed. I knew they would be, especially my dad, but I couldn't bring myself to go home yet.

"I don't want to go home. I like staying here better. Can I move in with you?" He laughed out loud, quiet enough so his mom wouldn't hear, but loud enough where I had to sit up to get away from his vibrating chest.

"Your dad won't like that. And I don't think he'd hesitate to call an entire counsel meeting on me. _This boy is an insubordination and a disruption to my daughter's mind. If she's ever going to get into Harvard, Yale, and Princeton... _blah, blah, blah." Once again, he sounded strangely like my father.

"Don't make me go back." I moaned, sounding just like I did when I was five.

"_I_ won't. But when Sam and Jacob come...well, I don't think I can take on two at once."

"You don't play fair." I grumbled, getting off his lap. He helped me off the bed, keeping hold of my waist as I slipped back on my shoes that I didn't even remember taking off.

"I'll drive you home."

"But _I_ drove here. If you drive in your car, I won't have one, and if you drive in my car, how will you get home?"

"More reason for me to come back." He whispered to me before grabbing my keys out of my back pocket and walking towards his car, throwing my key chain on the empty key ring next to the door.

"You're not going to fight them, are you?" I asked, my voice barely coming out. "There are like five of them. You'll stand no chance. Not that I doubt your awesome kung-fu skills." I sarcastically added quickly at the end, slipping into the front passenger side seat.

"No. I'm just letting them know _who_ the man in your life is, and _who_ you will be spending all your time with. _They_ can't take me away from you." He kissed my nose before starting off down the street towards my house.

* * *

Just as I expected, Jacob and Sam were waiting inside when I arrived home. The curtains fluttered once, allowing me to see five awaiting boys and one very angry man in the living room.

"Let's get this over with." I pushed open the door and walked around to the front of the car where David was waiting, a perfect limo driver pose. One hand wrapped behind his back while the other was bent neatly across his midsection.

"Madame, your torture session has arrived." He spoke in a superb British accent, too. I grumbled up next to him, though I couldn't help but smile when he started singing 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf'.

"I knew I could make you smile." He said before swinging the door open in front of me. I took a deep breath before stepping through the threshold and into a room full of werewolves.

* * *

"Uh, hi." David squeezed my hand tightly before walking in front of me into the small sitting room. He sat on the worn, yellowing couch and pulled me onto his lap. Quil, Embry, and Paul sat back down in their couches, but Jacob, Sam, and my father kept standing.

"Where the hell have you been?" I almost laughed, and I could feel the rumble in David's chest as he, too, held back a laugh.

"Uh…David's." I said, pointing at my boyfriend.

"I thought you had to stay inside the limits of _this_ house." Sam folded his arms across his chest and nodded along with my father's words. Jacob was a complete mimic of him, all the way down to his smile. Almost identical.

"_I forbid you to leave this property before we talk about this_. We talked. I left." I stated matter-of-factly. They all knew I had won. Jacob sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch, sinking the cushions farther towards the ground. Sam remained standing, though unfolded his hands and loosened his jaw a little. My father just looked relieved.

"Maybe we should talk. _Alone._" Sam pronounced each word carefully, as if he was reading from a script.

"David knows everything. You seriously didn't expect me to keep _this_ big of a secret from him. No, I told him everything." I felt David's arms tighten around me, and I knew if he could, he would be kissing the top of my head and telling me everything would be alright. Just the knowledge made a rush run through my body.

"How the hell did she do that? It took me months to get around that rule. How can _she_ just tell _her_ boyfriend everything about us?" Now Jacob was on his feet, trembling terribly. Quil stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Wait…did Jake just say _he_ got around that rule, too?

"Jake, calm down. But he brings up a good point. _How _did she get around it, Sam?" Now everyone in the small room was looking at Sam.

"So I forgot! So what? Anyways, _he_ won't tell anyone. Look at them. They're almost as close as you and Bella. No, I'm sure of it. Anyways, who will believe him? He's just some stupid, irresponsible boy." I laughed at the thought of Sam trying to intimidate David. He obviously felt my giggles, too.

"I know, stupid and irresponsible. Like I haven't heard those before." He grumbled next to my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said that, though I was facing Sam. His face fell immediately.

"Anyways, what does it matter? If Jacob can tell someone, then I can, too. Why deny me the pleasure of seeing you all like this? Well, I'm going to bed. Big day." I added as I grabbed David's hand and skipped off towards my bedroom.

"Nine o' clock." I heard my dad yell behind me as I shut the door, leaving David and me alone.

* * *

David left at nine, telling me he didn't want to give my dad any reason to kick him out and ground me, like we both knew he would. He promised to meet me outside my house, with my car, the next morning from school. We were planning a new routine to make up for all the time we would be losing thanks to my new 'trait'.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night, chatting with David, Kaity, and Michael over the Internet. He didn't mention anything about today's events, though I knew he wanted to, and if our other friends weren't there, we would be.

I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until everyone started talking about midnight snacks. I decided the house was quiet enough to trust that no one but my father was here, and I could hear him sleeping in the room over. Just to be sure, I crept out of my room as quiet as I could, hoping the door didn't creak. It thankfully didn't, though the light in the kitchen was still on.

A shadow flickered in the doorway, and I pulled back inside my room quickly and closed the door.

This only confirmed my suspicion that these guys were going to be major pains in my ass. _No, this is my house. I am not going to be kicked out by some punks!_ Throwing caution to the winds, I stepped outside my door once again. This time, I started down the hall while still watching the shadows.

They were definitely big, and looked like the largest of the group of boys that resided in that very same kitchen just this morning. I first thought of Sam, but then another thought bumped its way into my mind. Jacob.

If it was seriously him, I was going to die of embarrassment. I stormed out on him, was naked in front of him, and then brought my boyfriend to meet him. _All in a day's work._

The walk down the hallway seemed like hours, just like one of those nightmares where no matter how fast you run, whatever you are chasing just keeps backing away.

My mom used to do that, years ago, when I was still first trying to swim. We would go to the indoor pool at the rec center and she would float in front of me, inching away whenever I tried to swim to her. That was before she died, and before my life took a turn for the worst. But eventually, she would stop and catch me, and the fun would end. And just like those times, the hallway ended, and the suspense went with it.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I sighed. It was just Sam, not Jacob, not anyone I needed to be that embarrassed about. I didn't feel any guilt from storming out on _him_. He was the one that started it all.

"I could ask you the same question. Isn't this my house?" He shrugged and went back to pacing. Finally, I gave up and answered him. "I'm making a sandwich. Want one?" He shook his head no and stopped to look at me as I dug through the cabinet for the peanut butter. I threw the bread on the counter and started piling mounds of the peanut-smelling, sticky substance onto a slice of bread.

"Why aren't you shocked still?" Now it was my turn to shrug.

"I always knew I was a freak somehow. And nothing's really changed. I'm not a normally mad person, anyways. And David doesn't care. The only ones I have to worry about are Kaity and Michael, and I know they'll understand sometime." I was ranting. _Why_ was I ranting to him?

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for that. Samantha, I forbid you to tell anyone else that you are a werewolf." I threw him a sour look and slapped the extra slice of bread on top of my sandwich, slicing it in half with the nearest available knife.

"That's really going to get annoying, you know." He shrugged and got up, walking towards me as I put my sandwich on a napkin, my makeshift plate.

"You want to see something cool?" I hadn't noticed before how much he loomed over me. I had to bend my neck back to look at his face, and he seemed to be the width of three of me.

"Sure." I wasn't sure what he was going to show me, or if I would like it, but I knew I eventually would have to find out. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed the sticky knife and sliced through his forearm.

I gasped and jumped back from him, watching one single, solitary drop of blood droop down to his wrist. It welled up at the tip of his middle finger before Sam wiped it away. He took a napkin off the table and wiped up the rest of his arm, rubbing the napkin over a small, almost invisible scar where the blood started. There was barely a sign that he was ever cut.

"How the hell did you do that?" He threw the napkin in the trash before slumping back in his chair.

"Wolf thing. Everyone can do it. Helps when you run a one-oh-five degree fever all the time. You can't walk into a hospital like that." I nodded my head. David had mentioned that I felt like I had a fever, and I noticed the others were unusually warm, too. Logic said it was something that came with my new life. "And you can never tell when someone can loose his temper." Sam mumbled the last part, more to himself than to me I think.

"Tell me about more of this wolf stuff." I said, lightening the mood. I pulled back the chair across from him and sat down, crossing my legs on the chair and pulling my sandwich closer to me. He stared at me like I had a third eye, but composed himself quickly.

"Well, you can smell better, especially our kind and bloodsuckers. But you don't want to smell them, trust me. Too sickly sweet." That sparked my curiosity.

"What do we smell like to them?" He shrugged. God, I was going to break his shoulders if he shrugged one more time. He must have seen it on my face, for he slumped his shoulders back down and started to talk.

"Never thought to ask. I think it's too hot or something. They're cold, which is why I think they smell sweet. We're too hot, so it's like burning to them." I guess it sounded right, but it still was weird to hear that we smelt different than I thought of. Apparently, we smelt that way to all vampires, no matter where we were, if we were wearing perfume, or, in their case, cologne.

"This is really weird." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"You're the first girl we've had on the tribe ever. Even back in the legendary times. I'm interested to see how you turn out." Great, so now I'm a specimen, like in a lab test.

"Why?"

"Best guess any of the elders know is that your mom had a part of her be a wolf and your dad was one, too. It never came out because there weren't any vamps around, but now that there are, that part came out in you." It sounded right, just like the genetic traits I learned about in those long hours studying biology with David.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded to him and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Is there something going on between you and Jacob?" Ew, ew, no, no, NO!!

"Hell no!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Sam fell back in his chair, hitting his head on the chair next to him. A few drops of blood fell before he got up, without any sign that he fell.

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering."

"Anyways, it sounds like he already has a girl. Bella?" Sam shook his head and looked away, out the window. Score one for Samantha.

"Jacob got around the rules. How?"

"She was with the vamps. They left, and Jake and her started hanging out. He was the one that told her about the bloodsuckers. He told her our old tribe stories. He thought they were fake back then. When they left, he reminded her of the story we told you. He was acting weird. She pieced it together. Then they came back."

"And she went with them." I finished for him. Wow. What a skank. Dating one guy when the other one left her, and then crawling back to him and leaving Jake on the outside. Especially when the two were sworn enemies.

Another wow. Was I actually feeling sorry for _Jacob_ _Black_? I shook the thought from my head. I finished my sandwich while thinking and got up to throw out the napkin and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm going to bed. You should, too. You look beat."

"Well, I guess you already snuck out enough times for one day." I smiled and started to walk up the stairs. He followed me, standing at the foot of the first step.

"Just to be safe, Samantha, I forbid you to leave this property without permission from your father or me." I glared at him and walked into my room, flipping him the bird as I went.

**

* * *

**

If anyone has any ideas they'd like the guys and Samantha to talk about, just review them and I'll see if I can post them!! And this story is dedicated to x.gred.and.forge.x for being my first reviewer last chapter!! And answers:

**x.gred.and.forge.x-I'm not using leah in this story just because it's so much funner to write about just Samantha as the only girl, but I might add her and some of the newer members as the story goes on. I don't know. But maybe. And I know Samantha would probably look really big and manly but I can't picture her like that. But if that's what you want to picture her as, you can!!**

**Jade-hime-omg u scared me for a minute!! Lol and thanks for reviewing.**

**Paul: Oh, and about you telling us to get a life!!**

**Jacob: I resent that!**

**Paul: I resent that too!**

**Me: do you two even know what resent means?**

**Jacob: well, no, but we know it's something really bad.**

**Me: go look it up and then you can insult people, okay?**

**Paul: Fine!**

**Strawberry-Swirls-it probably is supposed to be that, but it's really hard to change once I posted it, but I think you're right anyways.**

**Paul: Oh yeah you can be wrong with words but we cant**

**Me: Paul, shut up!**

**Bellabunny1292-im updating hopefully every 3 days or so, but that means I have to start writing!! Wow I have only a few more chapters already written. That just means I have to write more!! Lol and thanks for reviewing so much!!**

**Kim53456-thanks! Me too. Lol but love the encouragement!!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Leave the boyfriend at home

**Jacob: Oh God, you will not believe what happened yesterday.**

**Me: Oh, come on Jake, I don't want to relive this.**

**Jacob: Why not?**

**embry: Yeah, why not? I want to know what happened.**

**Me: Fine, my entire memory stick died and took all my written stuff with it.**

**Embry: Including the extra five chapters about us?**

**Me: Yep, so I had to rewrite everything.**

**Jacob: That sucks, doesn't it?**

**Embry: Yeah but at least you posted today!**

**Me: I know, and hopefully I'll get back on track soon.**

**Jacob: Don't worry about that. It's so much fun taking up time talking with us.**

**Embry: And yelling at Jacob for taking my clothes!**

**Me: Oh, not that again. That was so long ago.**

**Embry: Fine, then let's talk about how Samantha's going to kill Sam and Jacob.**

**Me: Talking about them, where are they?**

**Jacob: Ha Ha! You don't want to know. Let's just say it's lucky Sam heals fast.**

**Me: Oh, Jacob, you didn't watch her try to kill him, did you?**

**Jacob: Don't worry. Samantha turned wolf before she could do any harm.**

**Me: Either way that was very immature of you, Jacob Black! **

**Jacob: How'd this turn around and bite me in the butt?**

**Embry: It always does.**

**Me: I'm going to go find them. One of you do the disclaimer.**

**Jacob: Fine. All the characters in this story are from Stephenie Meyer, and if you don't understand that by now, I suggest you stop reading because you're not worthy of reading it.**

**Embry: Hey! I wanted to do the disclaimer!**

**Jacob: YOu did it last time.**

**Embry: No I didn't.**

**Jacob: Well, who cares. Happy reading!**

**Embry: Yeah, Happy reading! And if Jacob's not back by the next chapter, just know I had nothing to do with it.**

**Jacob: Embry Call!**

**Embry: Oh, yeah, and don't tell Bella, Sam, Samantha, or Emily. You can tell as many bloodsuckers as you want, though. Bye!**

* * *

The bright morning sun hit my face as I got up out of bed, pulling an extra pillow over my face.

"Well someone' s not a morning person." I turned around at the sound of David's voice. "Or should I say afternoon person?" I looked up at him in confusion, until he took one arm off of my back and pulled his cell phone out of the back pocket of his light brown cargo pants. He held the front screen up to my face. Giggling, I pushed his hand back slightly and looked at the time: 3:39 in the afternoon!

I gasped and sat up, taking David with me. He pulled me against his chest and ran soothing circles up my back. I instantly calmed down.

"Everyone let me sleep the day away? What about school? I had a history quiz. Oh, and Kaity must want to kill me. We were going to the mall together after school to pick out something for her date tonight. How could this happen?" I buried my head deeper into David's chest. He started chuckling, but one death stare from me shut him up.

"Don't worry. Your dad called the school for you, you're making up the history quiz tomorrow during study hall, and Kaity went with Alicia. Everything's taken care of. You stress too much." I groaned and relaxed a little, relishing David's strong strokes on my back. He felt warmer than usual. _Probably another side affect of this damn werewolf thing. I can't be cold anymore. _I thought.

"Do you want to go down and get breakfast? Well…lunch?" I nodded, and David scooped me up in one of his arms and walked out the door, carrying me bridal style. Once we got to the kitchen, he set me down in a chair and walked around the kitchen, pulling out a bowl of cereal, milk, and a spoon. He knew that even in the middle of the afternoon, my favorite thing to eat was still going to be cereal.

We sat at the kitchen table, talking about my new-found half-life and the upsides of being a werewolf. He shrugged all my weird facts off, and discussed werewolves as casually as if he were talking about tonight's homecoming game at the high school. I showed him what Sam showed me, taking a sharp steak knife off the counter before he could stop me and slicing it through my forearm. He only stood there and gaped as the scar vanished right before his eyes, practically invisible seconds later.

"Damn, can I borrow that trait? I wouldn't mind it." I traced over the many scars he had gotten from cars with my thumb, loving the smooth hill of skin each one made.

"At least now you don't have to worry about me killing myself when you're away. I don't think I can manage that without getting run over by a train."

"Yes, but Sammie, knowing you, you would be able to find a train somewhere and get hit by it." He replied idly, playing with my fingers. We sat in silence, just staring at each other for a while before the silence was broken.

"That _was _cool." It was my dad's voice, coming from the front door. I shuffled out of my seat, David right on my tail as I walked out of the kitchen and into the front hall. My dad was now hanging up his coat, laughing with Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry. They all slapped his back before running into the living room and taking over the couches and the television. None of them even noticed me.

"Now be quiet. You don't want to wake Samantha." My dad said, sitting in his favorite recliner to the left of the television.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm already away. It's a good thing you all cared so much about me." My dad, Sam, and Jacob all looked at me with matching looks of freight on their faces. Quil and Embry didn't look up from the television until Jacob elbowed them.

"Sorry babe. The guys just wanted to show me some wolf things. You know, just in case you loose control or something." I could feel the tears coming, though this time they weren't tears of joy or tears of sorrow; they were tears of anger.

"Well it's so good to see you all getting along nicely." I shouted, watching all of their faces cringe in horror. "You'd think a father would want to spend time with her daughter when this sort of thing strikes, but instead he's out with the god-damned people who told her about this stupid side of me! You haven't paid attention to me in seventeen years, and I thought this was the turning point when you would start caring. Well I guess I was fucking wrong, wasn't I? You don't even care enough to say hi when you walk in the door or to check on me when I'm still sleeping at four in the afternoon!" I could feel the anger take over me, and Sam rose to his feet. The other four teens in the room stood up with him, but David was quicker. He wrapped me in a hug and started rubbing my back again. I relaxed a little, though I knew the anger was still inside of me. But I wouldn't let it get control of me; especially not when David was so close, nor when I was wearing my favorite silk pajamas from Victoria's Secret. They were David's favorites, too.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Let's go upstairs." I nodded against his wrinkled shirt, and he led me upstairs, shooting warning glances at Sam, Jacob, and my father, who had moved to take me from his grasp. I leaned in closer to him and shot the five men death stares while we left. They recoiled like I had slapped them.

In my room, David finally busted out laughing. And once he started, I _had _to join in; he was contagious.

"Did you see their faces when I hugged you? They were so f'in worried you were going to flip out or something. They like tried to jump on top of us." He was laughing so hard, he was doubled up on the bed. I was on the ground, shaking tears of joy out of my eyes. I got up and walked over to him, giggling against his stomach as we both fought to regain our breaths the laughing had stolen.

"Babe, you have this tribe wrapped around your finger. I bet if you asked them to wear dresses to school, they would. Even without your signature death stare. This started us on more laughing, reminiscing on the many times he had been on the receiving end of that glare, and the things I made him do for me during those moments of pure weakness. But when nine o' clock rolled around, the fun had to stop.

"Do you think your dad will mind if I stay here tonight? I think I'm really helping you to…uh…calm down." he said, practicing his perfect lie to me. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't think he'd mind if you slept on the couch with Jacob and Sam." He pretended to gag, pushing me onto my fluffy goose-feather pillows.

"I'd rather eat my own foot than sleep with them." He stated simply, letting go of me slowly. Regret filled his eyes as he kissed me good night and walked through the doors. I settled into my bed, pulling the covers over me as I sunk down my satin sheets and into a comfortable position. But David was back before I got too cozy.

"Sammie, thing one and thing two want to see you downstairs. Apparently, I'm too dumb and ignorant to relay a simple message." He joked, giving me one last kiss before exiting again. I groaned and followed him, waving good-bye at the door before stepping into the kitchen. Sam and Jacob looked at me cautiously. I put up a hand to know I was fine.

"I know, he's a miracle worker." I said, looking towards the door as if he was still standing there. Jacob's fake coughs brought me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, so you wanted to tell me something in…" I looked around the room, trying to spot fake spies in every corner before leaning towards them and whispering, "private."

Sam smacked himself above the head with the palm of his head, and Jacob's went hurdling into the kitchen table. I chuckled a little before folding my arms across my chest and glaring at them. But that just started the giggles coming faster.

"Okay, okay, okay, sorry about that. So…" I looked up at Sam first, and then at Jacob. He was looking at Sam, and absolutely no help to me.

"We're having training tomorrow morning down at the cliffs. Just some basic swimming. The bloodsuckers have an advantage in the water. See, they don't have to breath. We're trying to shorten that gap, since we do." I faked shock as Sam realized that he stated the complete obvious.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell David that there _is_ another way to die other than getting hurt." Jacob's scowl turned into a grin, and he turned to Sam and shrugged.

"Eight forty-five." He said, not looking towards me. I could see the red creeping up on his maple-colored face.

"In the morning?" My jaw dropped, and I was surprised it didn't hit the floor. First these guys wanted to take away my social life, and now my sleep, too?

"Yes in the morning. That way we don't waste the entire day. It should only be for a couple of hours. And bring a bathing suit." Once again, he stated the obvious. I filed it away for future use, giving him a break just this once.

I stood up and glared at Jacob and Sam before turning away and marching back up the steps to my room. Before I could get there, however, Jacob and Sam were already calling my name.

"What?" I screamed, my annoyance growing more and more by the second.

"Leave the boyfriend at home."

* * *

**kim34565: No problem. and as much as I love Bella, she kinda is, and I just had to add that in. Happy that u liked it though!!**

**Jade-hime: Yeah, Jacob and Paul weren't too happy about that. but i think they're over it. They can only keep their attention on one thing at a time!! lol thanks**

**BellaBunny1292: I think i am, but not until I get all my files back up to date. I was going to when i had extra chapters but now that i dont it might b a little bit longer but I'll try to get that out there soon!! and no matter how much i like Jake, David's always going to b in the story, i think. I might do a little Samanthaxjake action, though!!**

**Strawberry-Swirls: I know, he's another one of the perfect boyfriends!! Twilight is really pushing human males to their limits!! **

**Samantha: And it's _not _SAM!! It's SAMANTHA! **

**Me: Samantha, calm down, it's fine. Strawberry-Swirls just made a mistake.**

**Samantha: Well, he or she or whatever you are better not make it again!!**

**Hollabaloo (response to chapter 1): Her dad's kind of like obsessive and mean, but not abusive. Not that much. Just kinda strict major!!**

**and finally, this chapter is dedicated to Strawberry-Swirls for the second time!! luv u all**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. The Beach

****

Jacob: Wow! you actually got it up in three days. You must have been writing fast.

**Me: I try!**

**Sam: Jacob Black! Get your ass over here!**

**Jacob: Ugh, what did I do this time?**

**Sam: You replaced my shaving cream with whipped cream.**

**Jacob: Did not.**

**Embry: You used whipped cream as shaving cream? Ha!**

**Jacob: It was you, wasn't it?**

**Embry: What? Me? Why would you think it would be me?**

**Jacob: You can't stop laughing. And you wanted payback for the clothes thing.**

**Sam: Call! You did this?**

**Embry: Uh, I've got to go.**

**Sam: No, no, NO! Get back here, Embry!**

**Me: Ugh, Embry!**

**Jacob: Well, while Sam and Embry are killing eachother, just know that this is all owned by stephenie meyer, and you really really should know that by now. I mean, I've said it six times. So, yeah, bye!!**

**Sam: Call! Get back here right now!**

**Me: Sam! Don't kill him!**

**Jacob: HA!!**

I woke up the next morning, for once cursing the bright light that was so rare in La Push. I turned off my alarm clock and rested in bed, savoring the sweet smell of salt water wafting through the window and the sound of seagulls flying high above the clouds. I didn't bother rushing; I wasn't exactly eager to get to the cliffs and jump into freezing cold water. That was definitely something I did _not_ want to do on a weekend morning.

Around nine o' clock, I rolled out of bed, still angry at the need to wake up so early on a Saturday morning. I walked groggily to my private bathroom and turned on the tab, allowing steamy hot water to pour into the tub. I took my time getting undressed, finding another reason to hate being a werewolf in the short two minutes: I could no longer feel the cold chill of wind on my body. That was always what kept me going, what pushed me to run into the bathroom and jump in the tub. Weekday mornings were officially going to suck.

The hot water did nothing to my even hotter body, and I ended up cranking the handle all the way to 'H' before giving up and stepping out. I walked into my room and turned on the radio, singing and dancing to Destiny Child's 'Loose My Breath', 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls, and even Brittany spears' 'Gimme More'. By the time Jesse McCartney's 'Leavin'' came on, it was already 9:45. I was an hour late without even trying.

Deciding Sam or Jacob would probably kill me if I missed morning training, I threw on my bathing suit and shorts, grabbed my Victoria's Secret PINK! bag, packed with magazine, cell phone, Ipod, nail polish, extra set of clothes, and towel, and left. It was humid, and I could practically feel my hair frizzing up just standing outside. I ran to my car and shoved the keys in the ignition. It started with a groan, and I pulled out of the driveway easily. The beach was a short few miles from my house, but it still took me fifteen minutes to get there, thanks to my Starbucks stop.

By the time I got to the beach, it was already 10:08. I could see Jacob and Sam staring from the distance as I parked in front of the warm sand and grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat. They started waving frantically, like they were trying to catch a cab. I waved at them and locked my doors, throwing my keys in the pink bag draped over my shoulder.

The water beat hard against the rocks, and the sand was splattered with rain drops from the night before. I wondered if the sand in La Push was ever going to be dry.

I threw the towel down on the sand, taking off my flip-flops and placing them at the corner. I unpacked my bag and laid down, watching Jacob and Sam yelling at me. Messing with their minds, I put on my iPod and hit 'shuffle', playing with my phone in my other hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Sam jump off the cliff, followed closely by Jacob. A smile crept up on my face, and I fought to hide it before they saw me. By the time they hit the sand, I looked like I didn't even notice, or care, about them.

"Samantha, what the hell is up with you? First you're hours late, and then you think you can just sit here and watch us? This is training for swimming, not lounging! How are we going to beat bloodsuckers in the water if you spend your time sitting on the sand listening to music?" I ignored him, turning up my music. Both of us were trembling; Sam from anger and me from laughter. Jacob stood behind him, staring blankly at me. I wondered what he was thinking, but I knew that would have to wait for later. For now I wasn't listening to them.

As if planned, my phone started ringing in my hand. Well, it actually _was _planned. I just didn't think David had _this_ perfect timing.

"Hey babe. Yeah, it's really boring." I watched Jacob and Sam out of the corner of my eye, both shaking. I could barely keep myself from cracking up, and David laughing on the other end of the phone wasn't helping.

"You are an evil little bitch. But that's why I love you." He said, breaking into another fit of chuckles. I smiled slyly before deciding to add gasoline to the fire.

"Of course I would rather be with you. But this jackass Sam over here wants me to jump off a cliff. Can you believe it? And his followers are actually agreeing with him." Jacob's face went from anger to complete and utter rage at being called Sam's follower. "Especially Jacob." I added for good measure. I watched Jacob shake uncontrollably before sprinting off to the woods, ripping off his shoes as he went. David was laughing uncontrollably now, and I could feel giggle fits breaking through my lips.

"Are they gone yet?" I looked up through my eyelashes at Sam, who was still hovering over me like a hawk. His arms and legs were shaking, but the rest of his body was completely still.

"No. The leader's still here. Jacob couldn't control his temper. But I'm not going to go diving into water at eight in the morning."

"Babe, it's ten."

"Same difference. It's still morning." I shifted onto my stomach, swinging my feet up and down in the air.

"Yeah, and you are _not _a morning person." I nodded, as if he could see me.

"I know I'm not, but these idiots seem to think they can change that by making me go swimming with them. I mean, I know they want to see me in a bikini, but they should know by now that I'm yours and only yours. Ugly bastards like them can't change that." Sam's entire body was shaking. I glanced up at the cliff, where three more bodies were jumping into the water and swimming towards us. Huge waves exploded from around them, adding to the crashing of the water against the rough rocks. I watched as the splashes of water fell trickling back into the ocean like raindrops before mounds of bodies splashed up from the deep sea and moved towards us. I decided to finish the job quickly before leaving. It was getting too easy.

"So babe, what're you doing? I was thinking we could hook up and go back to my place. My dad's not there, you know."

"Well what about the asses next to you?" He joked on the opposite end of the phone, and then cracked up even more.

"Oh, who cares about them? I want you." Sam's face went from tan to green to red in an instant. He was shaking uncontrollably now, adding to my laughing. He looked hilarious.

"Okay, that's enough. You're going to get your skinny little ass up on that cliff and dive--" I waved a hand at Sam's complaints, silencing him instantly.

"Hold on David, I can't hear you. He's yelling over here about something. I really don't give a damn." I stuck a finger in my ear, blocking out Sam. The rest of the tribe had arrived, and were standing behind Sam in a mix of shock and laughter.

"Oh, I'll show you yelling." He took my phone and clapped it shut, pulling a few strands of hair with it. I stared at him, unbelieving, as he took my small phone in his huge hand and threw it into the ocean, adding another small splash to the raging storm. I stood up, shaking more than Sam and Jacob combined. I could feel hair sprouting up around me, and my clothes fell in shreds onto the sand. Sam backed up, stepping out of his shoes and ripping off his shirt. The guys behind him did the same, watching me with huge eyes.

I felt myself growing, and Sam becoming shorter and shorter than me. He shook more and more, finally changing in one smooth motion. Before I knew it, I was looking at four werewolves against me.

Red flooded my vision, and before I knew it, I was swiping the sand looking for any part of Sam I could find. Rough fur touched my claw, and I knew it was him. The leg backed away from me, and I followed it closely, swinging my arms in the air. My nail touched his face, and I whipped it hard. A yelp came from near me, and I felt six claws wrapped around my arms. I fought them off and ran towards the woods, snapping my bag in my teeth before bolting faster. I passed Jacob, who looked at me as I ran by.

_What the hell happened here?_

_That crazy bitch attacked me. _Jacob started laughing at Sam.

_I told you she's a natural and to not piss her off. This is what you get for not listening. _I growled at him and sped off, taking refuge in a small cave. I pulled out a set of clothes from my bag, having already planned this all out. I allowed a moment of silence for the ruining of one of my favorite bathing suits before slipping out of the cave unseen. I had figured someone would be outside waiting for me.

I felt naked without my phone, and didn't know what to do without it. I would've gone to David's, but that would mean walking there. My Jeep was back at the beach, where five of my least favorite people were waiting for me. I started walking down the street away from the beach. I still didn't know where I was going, but I knew one thing--I wasn't going to stay there and wait for someone to come annoy me some more.

Down the street, I stopped and sat down on the sidewalk. I didn't know why, but something was pulling me to stop there. Something like fate, for less than a minute later, a gold caravan went streaming down the street, barely hitting into my outstretched legs. It stopped down the street, spun around, and came back down the street, this time screeching to a stop on the sidewalk next to me. The one person I wanted to see jumped out of the car and landed next to me, burying me in a hug immediately. I ducked my head against David's shoulder, hugging him back.

"What the hell happened? I heard Sam flip and then the line went dead. I thought he did something to you." I started laughing, causing David to look at me like I was crazy.

"He didn't do anything but throw my phone in the ocean. But _I _did give him a pretty nice cut across the face." David threw his head back and laughed a maniacal laugh, pulling me into a tighter hug.

"Babe, you just added another reason for me to love you."

"Because I hurt werewolves?"

"Because you take payback. So you _are _okay though, right?" He held me at arms length and swept his eyes up and down my body, taking my hands in his and looking at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't have a cell phone anymore." An idea popped into my head just then, and I knew it was a good one the second I thought of it. "Hey, do you want to go to Seattle with me? I need to get away from this place, and my car's back at the beach." David's face shifted to recognition, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Sure."

"And spend the night?"

"Why not?"

"And stay there until summer vacation?" I pushed, hoping he would brighten my day with another 'yes'.

"I don't think your dad would like me if I let you do that." I bowed my head and pushed my hands together, bringing his hands with mine.

"But we can stay the night?"

"The weekend if you want." I looked up with him, hope filling my eyes.

"Yay!" he laughed and helped me up, opening the passenger side door of his car. I got in, excited, and waited until we were driving to screech. I was worse than a kid going to Disney World, all because of five very stupid werewolves.

* * *

**reviewers:**

**strawberry-swirls-well, once again it is dedicated to you for being the first one to post a comment!! and im happy you like this story!!**

**eullyne-glad you like!**

**jacob: Hey, are you saying we're funny? like good funny or bad funny?**

**Me: Jake, I'm sure they mean good funny.**

**Jacob: Yeah, that's what you say now.**

**twilightteen-2011-i might just have to take u up on that five buck offer. lol but knowing me i'd forget and make it that way. but i think samantha's starting to learn.**

**samantha: Oh, god, please don't bring that up again! Jacob's never going to let me live it down.**

**Jacob: Hey, all i have to say is David has good taste.**

**samantha: EW! JACOB BLACK!**

**jade-hime-well you just read it! i hope i can update soon again but mi cousins in town and were spending like evry day togethr nd now that i dont have mi prewritten it might b a little longer. sorry!!**

**bellabunny1292-maybe!! and i love samanthaxdavid too but i also love drama!! especially cheating!! lol **

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Authors Note

Jacob: JAILBREAK!

Me: Jacob, shut up!

Jacob: Well why have you been gone for so long if you weren't in jail?

Me: Okay, it's not my fault my parents grounded me.

Jacob: You get grounded??

Embry: Okay, shut it Jake. Not all of us have parents that don't give a damn what we're doing.

Jacob: Yeah, good point. So, uh, why isn't there a story written here?

Me: Because I just posted this to tell everyone I will post the next chapter as soon as I can but right now I have hours I am able to be on the computer which basically means an hour a night and I had so many things to do, this chapter may take me a little longer. But I'll post as quick as I can!!

Jacob: And when will that be?

Me: Hopefully in the next few days. Why?

Jacob: Just getting kinda bored trapped inside your computer with these idiots.

Embry: Hey!

Quil: We're the idiots?

Sam: BLACK!

Me: Well, just for that, I think I'll go back to writing the story and leave you trapped in there a little bit longer.

Jacob: Wait! I really didn't mean that guys. You know what I meant.

Sam: Sure. Why don't you explain how idiots is flattering.

Me: Well, I'll talk to you guys later! Until then…

Jacob: HELP!!

Sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Seattle

**JACOB: Finally!! What took you so long?**

**ME: I know, i know. Sorry I was on vacation.**

**Sam: And you couldn't write then why?  
**

**Me: Because the hotel said they had laptop connections, and it was 'down for repairs' the entire weekend.**

**Jacob: Likely story.**

**Me: Okay, do you guys want to get on with the story?**

**Sam: Fine, but just because you have been such a lazy butt the past month.**

**Me: I have my excuses. And I know I have been. Sorry again. But here's the new chapter.**

**Quil: Oh, don't forget to mention where we are. They might have forgotten by now.**

**Jacob: Good thinking my man!**

**Sam: Fine, I'll do it quick. I threw the damn phone into the ocean when the werewolf witch wouldn't get off her ass and do practice.**

**Jacob: Don't tell me she's a witch now, too. I thought it was only wolves and bloodsuckers.**

**Bella: Jacob Black!**

**Sam: Bella, stay out of this story. You got your own.**

**Bella: FINE!**

**Sam: And no, she's just a wolf. Got it?**

**Jacob: Fine. Okay, and now they're on their way to Seattle.**

**Sam: We don't know that yet.**

**Jacob: Yeah, but they do.**

**Sam: Whatever. And by the way, all of us are not owned by this lazy butt. We're owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jacob: Yeah!**

**Me: Okay, okay, let them get on with the story.**

**Jacob: Yeah!**

* * *

We both walked out of the Verizon store, hand in hand. The sun was already setting on the dark and bleak day it had turned into.

"So, where to next?" David asked me as he opened the passenger-side door. I got in and waited until he got in the driver's seat before answering.

"Dinner? I'm starving." He nodded and casually pulled off the curb, guiding the car to the most expensive restaurant in town. He definitely was OK with my spending plan.

We sat silently for the few minutes, David stroking the outside of my hand with his thumb.

"You're awfully quiet." He said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I just nodded.

"I still can't believe you're not running for the closest airport screaming. It's wrong. I would have needed a little bit of time at least." I looked out the window, afraid he might listen to me this once.

"I still can't believe you don't believe me." He joked, clasping my hand a little tighter in his. "I would love you, even if you told me you were an alien bent on destroying earth."

"And if I was?" I asked, glancing at him through the cloak of blond hair hiding my face from his.

"Then I would ask how I could help."

"After saving your mom, of course." I added, looking at our hands.

"Of course. I couldn't think about leaving her behind. Or you." This time, I looked at him straight on. He smiled down at me.

"Even if I do turn into a huge fuzzy animal whenever I get mad?" His grin got wider.

"I actually think it's kind of funny."

"Oh, great, so now I'm a clown's joke." I looked away again, watching the hundreds of normal people pass by just out my window, unaware of what was just feet away. Me.

"You know that's not what I mean." He took his hand off the wheel and lifted it to my face, tucking the mask of hair behind my ear. His hand felt warm across even my cheek.

"I know. But it's true. I'm a freak show." He pulled over to the side of the road. I could just see the busy waitresses bustling around inside the tinted glass.

"Then I'm proud to be Mr. Freak Show. I promise you, no running away screaming. I love you. And that's never going to change. Trust me." I nodded against his hand.

"Fine. I trust you. It's just so unreal. I thought my life was already screwed up enough." He started to stroke my cheek, trailing a hot streak from ear to lip.

"Your life could never stop at just screwed up. I'd think it would have to at least be fucked up to please everyone else." I chuckled as his lips enclosed on mine, surrendering me to his powerful kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled our lips away. Both of us were flushed and panting.

"Dinner?" He looked up at the windows of the restaurant. I sighed and nodded against his head, still short of breath. He laughed and pecked me once more on the lips before opening his door and walking along to my side of the car, admiring a silver Volvo on the way. I unbuckled and allowed him to help me out of the car and into _Chez Robert_.

"Table for two, please." He asked the waitress, who hurriedly placed us at a side booth and rushed back to the front door. As soon as we sat down, something vibrated in my back pocket.

"Who can already know your number?" David asked me, leaning across the table to see the screen with me. I groaned.

"The credit card holder gets all the information." I groaned. "How could I be so stupid?" He chuckled and grabbed the phone out of my hand, opening it in one swift motion and bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He sounded too sweet for a guy running away with his werewolf girlfriend to avoid her stupid father and annoying "pack".

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you think you can just run away together and we'd never find you? I want you two home right this instant!" Surprisingly, it was not my dad's voice that rang out across the table. It was Sam's.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I was under the impression that Samantha needed a new cell phone. Something about hers being flung into the La Push Ocean?" A huge grin spread across his face, but his voice remained even.

"I don't give a damn if she needed a kidney transplant! She knows she wasn't supposed to leave La Push." I took the phone from David, holding it up to my ear in silent annoyance.

"Hey Sam?" I cut him off.

"WHAT?"

"Good bye." I stated simply before closing the phone and turning it off. Once it was in my bag, we both broke out laughing.

"He really is overprotective, isn't he?" I nodded.

"I don't know why. The only reason I'd be mad around you is because of him. And it's not as bad here." I took his hand in mine, watching his russet skin glow in the dimmed lights. He brought his hand up with mine and kissed each one of my fingers.

"Are you mad now?"

"A little." He moved his lips up my hand.

"What about now?" He asked, glancing up at me through his lashes.

"Kinda." I smiled as his lips worked their way up to my mouth.

"What about now?" He asked at the corner of my lips.

"Still a little bit." I lied, knowing exactly where this was going.

"A little mad is good for everyone." He said, drawing back across the table. "Besides, our waitress is waiting for us to finish so we can order." He said, looking out of the corner of his eye. I pouted.

"Babe, we have all tonight. And tomorrow, if you don't miss home too much." I dropped our gaze down to the menu.

"Then let's order. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get to a hotel." I teased, playing with the neck of my shirt. He dropped our hands and flipped open the menu just as the waitress walked over.

"What can I get you two?" She asked politely, taking out a small black notepad.

"Eggplant Parmesan with a Cola, please." I said, picking out the first thing I saw on the menu.

"Same here." David said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." She looked back at the door, where a group of teens were just entering. At the same time the bell chimed, something hit my nose. Something disgustingly sweet.

"Well, you can smell better, especially our kind and bloodsuckers. But you don't want to smell them, trust me. Too sickly sweet."

I froze in shock. There really were vampires, and they were less than three yards from me. And they seemed to notice me the same time I looked at them.

At once, four of the five beautiful figures went rigid, the other one clamping his arm around the small, normal brunette in front of them. He swung her behind his back, facing away from our table. I saw her look at the five vampires and whisper something to the small, pixie-like one. She whispered something back and took a step into the arms of the blond vampire.

"Sammie, what's wrong?"

"Vampires." I whispered back, not looking at his shocked expression.

"Vampires! Them?" I nodded as the human girl took a cell phone out of her pocket and walked back outside.

"Then the legends are _all_ true?"

"Yeah. You know the Cullens. From up in Forks?" He nodded, petrified.

"That's them. And the normal one must be Bella, Jacob's crush, or whatever you want to call her." He smiled a little. I had already told him Jacob's story on the drive up.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked as the group stalked over to a corner table and sat down, none of them even bothering to look at a menu. One was missing. The bronze-haired one.

"No. It's fine. I don't think they're going to do anything. Sam said they were different then in the stories." He chuckled and looked up, half a second before me. The other two were coming in the door, holding hands. Inside, Bella stopped and whispered something to the vampire. He nodded and let go of her hand, slowly walking behind her as she made a beeline towards us. I gripped David's hand tighter under the table.

"Hi. My name's Bella. I was just wondering if you two were from La Push?"

"Yeah. Are you from Forks?" She smiled and nodded.

"Do you know Jacob Black? He's an old friend."

"As a matter of fact, we do." David answered for me, holding my hand in two of his.

"Oh, cool. Can you just tell him Bella said hi?"

"Sure." I said, hoping she would just walk away.

"Thanks. I just tried to call him and his friend picked up."

"Well, I'll tell him to call you back when we go back tonight." David's face went from anger to shock in an instant, but it left just as quick as it came, replaced by recognition.

"Thanks. Well, bye." She smiled politely and turned on her heel, walking back to where her boyfriend stood. I watched them walk back to the table, all entranced with whatever she was saying.

"Um, maybe we can go? They smell horrible." David nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for mine. I took it, throwing a couple of tens on the table. He helped me outside to the car, and away from the sickening smell.

"Do you want to go home, or to a hotel?" I shook my head.

"A couple of vampires aren't going to ruin my weekend away. I'll be on house arrest after this. I'm fine now. Promise." He looked over at me, cautiously.

"Then room service at the Hilton?" He asked, sure that I wasn't going to pass out on him.

"Sounds perfect."

**Readers Reviews from Jacob:**

**eullyne: This chappies dedicated to you for reviewing first to the actual chapter!! Good Job!!**

**twilighteen-2011- What do you mean EW Jacob Black?? are you saying i disgust you??**

**bellabunny1292-gangsta, huh?? i think that could be a new look for me**

**pitcaptain-well, that didn't happen so i don't know. Maybe if she's cuter than Bella...or maybe if she didn't mind sharing...**

**strawberry-swirls-was it worth the wait??**

**kim53456-she updated!!**

**jade-hime-i don't think she makes them funny. i think i make them funny!!**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Werewolves and Hotel Rooms

**Ok, just incase some people don't read the convo for the disclaimer, I posted this here to tell you this chapter is rated M for some lemons. I'm happy I got to do this a little bit. So, if you don't want to read an M story, don't read it and I'll summarize it in the next chapter.**

**Recap: Werewolves and vampires in Seattle…oh my! Spending all Daddy's money and running from pack leaders….oh shoot! A huge hotel room and alone time with a very happy boyfriend…ooh la la!!**

* * *

**Jacob: Oh, God, I don't even want to be here when they read this chapter.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Jacob: Have you read it?**

**Me: Jacob, I wrote it.**

**Jacob: Oh, yeah, then you know why I don't want to be here.**

**Me: What's wrong, Jacob? Can't stand a little bit of intimacy?**

**Jacob: This is just wrong. Think of all the kids reading this right now.**

**Me: Well, that could be why I'm rating this M so I don't have to think about young kids reading what they shouldn't.**

**Jacob: But still!**

**Me: Fine. If you don't want to listen to it, leave.**

**Jacob: Fine. I will!!**

**Me: Bye Jacob.**

**Jacob: You were serious?**

**Me: Yeah. Why not?**

**Jacob: Just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine. I do not under any circumstances own anyone in the Twilight series. I'm just renting them.**

**Jacob: Like we're just library books.**

**Me: Jacob, you can make that claim when you go out and read some library books.**

**Jacob: .Pouts. I really don't like you.**

**Me: You know you do. Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

We ended up staying on the twenty-third floor at the Hilton hotel, right below the pent house. It was the one of the most expensive rooms in all of Seattle. And one of the biggest.

"So, how does dinner sound now?" He grabbed me from the back, swaying us lightly on the spot. I leaned back so he could kiss my lips.

"Better than it did back there." He smiled.

"I thought you would say that." I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips up against his. He led us both over to the bed, and we toppled onto the soft sheets, never breaking contact. _This _was the part of the night I was waiting for: both of us, completely alone at last.

His hands pushed up the hem of my shirt, rubbing over my stomach. I pulled away just long enough to send it flying across the room, landing with a soft _thud_ on the plush carpet. His shirt followed.

I tangled my fingers through his belt loops, pulling his hips closer to mine. A soft moan escaped my lips. His lips smiled against mine as his hands quickly undid the button to my cut-off shorts. I shimmied out of them, knotting my fingers in his hair. The only thing left between his hard girth and me was a pair of jeans and a flimsy thong, which he quickly snapped off. It was the third thing I lost in one day, but the first that I enjoyed being ripped off.

Keeping one hand still matted in his hair, I unclipped my bra and threw it to the ever-growing pile of clothes in the corner of the bedroom.

My head was growing dizzy from all this kissing, but I didn't pull away. Instead, David's lips moved down to my neck, gently massaging it with his tongue. He made his way slowly down my body, eagerly licking with my nipple while his hands held firmly to my hips, his fingers playing with my entrance in cruel and desirable ways. I allowed my hands to rake up and down his back, sucking in as much of him as possible.

I felt one finger penetrate me, followed by another two.

"Oh, David." I moaned, biting my lip to stop from screaming out in pleasure. His soft hands kept moving inside of me as he grinded up my front, the scratchy material of his jeans feeling awkward against the rest of my body. With shaking fingers, I unclasped the belt buckle, barely hearing the _clank_ of metal hitting the wall against his grunting. Next to go were his pants, and finally there was only the thin material of his tight boxers to keep me from his hard member.

The moment was perfect, the atmosphere was perfect. Even he was being perfect. I knew this was what I wanted, exactly what we were ready for, even though we weren't married, or ready to be parents. But in that time when only a thin scrap of fabric was stopping me from ultimate pleasure, I wasn't thinking about the what-ifs. All I was thinking about was David, and how nothing could ruin this day. Nothing except…

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

* * *

I groaned and sat up at the same time David did, knowing one of us would have to get up and answer the door. The only thing I could hope for was that whoever was at the door would make their visit quick.

I watched the bulge in David's boxers get bigger and bigger as I climbed off the bed and sauntered over to the pile of clothes, bending over from the waist so he got a full view of everything he wanted but at this moment, couldn't have.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

My movements didn't quicken as I took apart the hill of clothes, grabbing his shirt and pants out of it. I threw the jeans on the chair and slowly and seductively pulled his white t-shirt over my hard nipples and down my body. His bulge was bigger than ever, and I knew he wanted me _now_, no matter who was at the door.

He stood up and walked over to me, planting a long and hard kiss on my lips that seemed to never finish. After more three louder knocks, I pulled away.

"We might want to get that." He nodded, and his hand felt along the chair for his pants. His eyes never left mine as he slipped them on over his boxers. As he was slipping the zipper up, I left him to look into the peephole. Standing outside, completing my fear of not getting this done quickly, were the two people I never wanted to see. Ever again.

"Who is it?" David snuck up behind me, looking into the hole while I stood there, pouting. "Ah." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you think they'll break down the door if we don't answer?" He asked, trailing the tip of his nose down my jaw. I nodded against the side of his head.

"But I have a feeling answering would be better than not." I looked down at our half-naked bodies. His gaze followed mine, and a smile lit both of our faces. With one hand, David grasped the door, snaking the other hand around my waist and pulling me tight next to him. I savored the feeling, not knowing what would happen in the next few seconds. Would this be the last time we were allowed to do this? To be alone at all?

"Are you ready for this?"

I nodded against his chest, feeling the full weight of questions falling on me, mixed with the anxiety of their expressions. David kissed me slowly on the top of the head before twisting open the door.

Sam and Jacob were…priceless.

Their jaws dropped to the floor, and they spun around so fast I thought they were trapped in a tornado.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware your father has been worrying about you?" Jacob asked, staring straight into the wall.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I turned my phone off." I stated. He groaned.

"Samantha."

"Jacob." Silence grew between us. They knew I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Hey, Sam, why are we turned around? We've already seen Samantha naked. Probably a lot more than David back there." Sam's shoulders shook with laughter. David shot me a suspecting look. His grip held tighter around my waist as I shook my head, mouthing _later_. He nodded and pulled me slightly behind him. I growled in rage.

"You know what Jacob, I think you're right." He turned around, followed by Jacob. Neither of them looked into my dagger-shooting eyes.

"So, David, do you think we should take this inside before someone else sees the real her?" David's eyes narrowed to slits.

"How about this? We go inside, and you two go back to La Push. We'll meet you there." I held back a chuckle.

"Uh, no." Sam pushed past us, being careful not to touch me, and walked into the room. Jacob extended his hand, signaling us to go first. I nodded without looking at David, knowing he was looking down for my approval. He held me close as we walked inside the room and sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. I leaned onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around my chest.

"So, when are you guys going to leave?"

"We're _all_ leaving tomorrow." Sam answered me back, looking out the window at the ant-sized people walking below.

"Sorry, but this is a week-long trip. It's already planned. Leaving tomorrow would completely ruin the plans." Jacob looked up from the T.V guide, his eyes mapping out how close we were until they stopped on David's traveling hands.

"Oh, God, before we start arguing, would you mind putting on some clothes? I've seen you naked once. I don't need to see both of you going at it." David's hands stopped wandering over my stomach and started to descend, playing near my opening. Sam and Jacob both looked away.

"Samantha."

"Fine." I groaned, giving David a long peck on the lips before strutting across the room to the pile of clothes, fishing out the pair of shorts and my bra. I put the shorts on under my shirt and started towards the bathroom. David followed me.

"Stay, lover boy." Sam commanded. I shook my head towards him and winked at David, letting him know there would be more coming after they left. He nodded and smiled, turning back to the two annoyances filing through our room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Condoms." I closed the door to the bathroom, blocking out the full sex-talk that was happening just a wall away. The two-person bathtub sat on my right, encased in marble with an edge just big enough for a small candle. The shower was across from it. I walked past there and into a smaller area with a toilet, sink, and vanity. I looked into the mirror.

My face was red, my hair was wild, and my lips were fuller, but other than that, I didn't look any different than four days ago. No unmanageable hair growth, no foot-long nails. Nothing different.

I sighed in relief and started to strip out of David's shirt, expertly clasping the bra behind my back, and slipped his shirt back on. He wouldn't be needing it.

I stopped back in front of the mirror, attempting to pull a brush through my hair. After several useless attempts, I decided to take a shower. It would definitely give the guys some time to bond. And possibly make me able to hold a conversation while sitting in David's lap.

The taps were solid gold, and felt cold against my hot hands. I twisted the cold tab all the way to the left, stepping in quickly. It felt too warm, not one bit how ice-cold water should feel. Giving up on the 'keeping a conversation' part of the shower, I ran a dab of shampoo through my hair and started to part the tangled knots, thinking about how they got there and what they would be like once Jacob and Sam were gone.

**

* * *

**

Jacob: Ugh!!

**Me: What's wrong, Jacob? Can't handle hearing about a little romance?**

**Jacob: Yeah, I can, but that's just disgusting!!**

**Quil: Oh, you're just jealous because you can't get any.**

**Jacob: Shut up Quil. At least I'm not in love with someone who can't even talk yet!**

**Quil: At least I **_**am**_** in love with someone.**

**Jacob: At least my options are open for someone my own age.**

**Quil: At least I won't be knocking up someone because I'm too pitiful to get out into the dating world.**

**Jacob: At least I'm not in love with someone who doesn't know I exist.**

**Quil: At least I'm not hung up on someone who doesn't want me.**

**Jacob: Take that back!**

**Quil: Why? It's true.**

**Jacob: Atera!**

**Me: Ok, ok, cut it out. Just say goodbye, boys.**

**Jacob: But what about my reviews?**

**Me: oh, go ahead.**

**Jacob: Awesome!**

**Me: Oh, and sorry it took so long people!! I've been really busy!!**

**

* * *

**

Eullyne: Uh, I hope she does! Did you just read the last chapter? Disgusting!!

**

* * *

**

Jacob's-one-girl-: I really like you. You know…I am the star of this story.

**

* * *

**

kim53456: Can you have any more numbers in your name? What are they anyways? They can't be a birthday…may 34

**th**** 1956? 53/4****th****/1956?? Completely random…aw well…thanks!! And I know…FINALLY…it took her sooo long!!****

* * *

**

Jade-hime: Sorry…what were we talking about? Oh yeah…the authors notes…well u no…they would be nothing without me. I

_**am**_** the star here.**

**Samantha: Jacob, stop saying that! You are **_**not!**_

**Jacob: Are to.**

**Samantha: Are not.**

**Jacob: Are to.**

**Samantha: Jacob, just face it. You aren't. Now move onto the next person.**

**Jacob: Fine.**

**

* * *

**

Strawberry xx: U thought it was worth the wait? Well…u weren't the one waiting inside a computer!! Do you know how hard it is to fit three werewolves, a family of vampires, a trouble-magnet girl, and a horny teenage boy inside one tiny computer??

**

* * *

**

Twilighteen-2011-I gave u more. Let me guess…next post you're going to say hmm…more more!!

**

* * *

**

Bellabunny1292-not as much as the bloodsuckers? Who are you kidding? They kill people! They eat them! Bloodsuckers could be killing your best friend right now. Do you think you'd still love them after that? I think

_**not!**_

**Me: Jacob, that is so not nice to say. I mean, I like the vampires more, too.**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: Yeah. Especially Edward.**

**Jacob: Well…if you feel that way…I am officially on strike!!**

**Me: Ok, Jacob. Well, hope you liked this chap! Ill try to update ASAP but I'm supposed 2 b doing mi homework now so…****I might not get to start chapter 9 tonight, but I will get to it hopefully tomorrow!! Luv ya!**

**sccrdiva303**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Jacob: Wait…you don't care if I'm on strike? What?**

**Jacob: Why aren't you answering me?**

**Jacob: Anyone??**


	10. I Can't

**Jacob: Damn, do you think you could have made this chapter any shorter?**

**Me: I can if i cut out your part.**

**Jacob: Fine, fine. I'll shut up. Anyways, don't you think you're pushing it a little? Two chapters in five days. It's a miracle for you.**

**Me: Oh, Jake, Shut up! I'm doing better. Skipping out on my homework because of it, but still better.**

**Jacob: Don't mind about the homework thing. I do it all the time and I still pass.**

**Me: Yeah, and with straight Ds, too. It's a wonder everyone thinks your an idiot. I mean, I just think you're a complete moron.**

**Quil: I agree. **

**Me: Hey, Quil, where's everyone else gone?**

**Quil: Actually, I haven't seen any of them in a while. Last time I saw them, they were walking to Samantha's house. Something about helping her dad paint her room. They had black, paint, though, if that helps!!**

**Samantha: They're painting my bedroom BLACK??**

**Quil: Huh, maybe that's what it is. But, you know, that is a little far-fetched. Why do you think that?**

**Samantha: Atera, if you do not run your fat butt over there and stop them, so help you.**

**Quil: Well, what do you want me to tell them?**

**Samantha: Just remind them I'm a werewolf with a very short temper too. Okay?**

**Quil: Okay, but I don't think they'll know what that means.**

**Samantha: Just GO!**

**Me: ok, so onto more civil matters, I do not own any of the characters except for Samantha.**

**Samantha: ME!!**

**Me: And David**

**Samantha: Hey...do you know where he is??**

**Quil: Oh, I saw him, too. With a can of pink paint and goin down to Jake's. I don't know why, though.**

**Jacob: QUIL!!**

**Me: On with the very short chapter!! (Sorry!!)**

* * *

My shower lasted half an hour, just long enough for me to completely hate the feel of fire that now consumed my entire body. I dressed quickly, forgetting that I no longer had any underwear. It was somewhere in the hotel garbage by now, ripped by the small threads that held it together.

I brushed through my hair, finally giving up on drying it and fastening it into a wet, simple ballet bun.

"They should have had enough time to bond." I joked to myself, throwing the towels down the laundry shoot and turning to the door.

On the bed, right where I had left him, was David, staring blankly at the two massive figures whispering in the corner. They looked like two old housewives gossiping. My entrance stopped them mid-sentence.

"Took you long enough." Jacob whispered, turning towards me. I sat on David's lap, snuggling up next to him. He felt warmer than I expected. _Probably from being away from normal heat for so long._ I thought.

"Whatever." I mumbled. David's hand landed on my thigh the second I sat down, the other hand grasping mine. "Are you going to be here long?"

"Yes. Just as long as you are."

"So you're staying the week, too?" David replied, coolly moving his hand up my body to my hair and sliding the clip out of my bun, allowing my hair to fall in a wet wave around me. He ran his fingers through it, bringing it up to his nose and rubbing it along his lips.

"No. We've gone over this. Everyone in this room is leaving tomorrow. Oh, and Samantha, your father wanted you to call him when we found you."

"Don't you think you should have mentioned that um…I don't know…an hour ago?" Sam shrugged.

"We thought it would get you in more trouble." I shot daggers at them.

"It's ok. I'm already guessing I'm grounded. Another week away from you two might just be worth it." I reached into David's pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing my home number. My dad answered on the first ring.

"What have you done with her? Where is she you damn jackass!" I held the phone away from my ear and covered my mouth to stifle my laughter. David took the hand his phone was in and carried it over to his ear. I let my fingers linger near his mouth, forming the shape of his lips.

"Hey, dude! It's no big deal. Me and your baby are just hooking up at the Hilton. Thanks for the room, by the way. And the shopping trip. Sammie had a lot of fun, dude. You're awesome. And don't worry. After me and her are done in the bathtub, we're just going to go down to the casino and then be home by Wednesday. Maybe. If we're not on our way to Vegas by then. Anyways, I think your slave runners want to talk to you. I've got to get back to this sexy chick over here." Sam's mouth dropped to the floor once again, while Jacob stood there shaking in rage. I knew what that meant, and immediately moved off David's lap and onto the end of the bed, touching my feet to the floor. Sam moved his arm to Jacob's shoulder, holding him tight to the ground. Jacob's body slowly turned still, only his arms shaking slightly. I leaned back into David's arms, allowing him to kiss my forehead.

"No sir…yes, yes. She's fine. Not even a scratch. Ok. We'll be home by tomorrow afternoon." He nodded to no one, staring out the window again. Jacob had resumed his channel surfing.

Sam hung up. "Well, that does it. You got off lucky. We're going home tomorrow. Your dad's just happy you're safe." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. Right. More like he wants to make sure this doesn't lead back to him. I can see the headlines now: 'CEO's Mutant Daughter Runs to Vegas with High-School Lover'. I'm sure it will be a very well-written article filled with accusations."

"You're wrong, you know. Your father loves you." I scoffed, wiping the envying smile off his face.

"My father cares about two things. Money, and making sure I don't have too much fun. The only two people to care about me are David and my mom. And she's dead." I stormed out of the room, picking up my shoes as I went. Sam and Jacob stood there, not bothering to order me back. I slammed the door and hit the elevator button, fuming until I heard the sound of a hotel room door closing shut, and small, cautious steps towards me. I turned around and ran straight into David's arms, crying before I got there. His arms held me tight, keeping me protected from the outside world. I could still feel my arms shaking, and backed away.

"David…" A little part of my heart started to rip. "You know I love you, but…" I couldn't look at him. "I just…can't…do this right now. I love you too much to watch you get hurt." I dropped my sneakers and twisted out of his grip, whirling towards the stairs. I took them two at a time, willing myself not to look back. My will wasn't working today.

He was standing too still, shocked in disbelief. I turned away and ran faster, not bothering to take the stairs; instead, I jumped from landing to landing, not bothering to feel the pain in my legs after each jump. My entire body was shaking now. I had just thrown away the only person alive who would always love me. But I had to do it. I couldn't let him get hurt because I lost my temper. I wouldn't be like Sam. I just couldn't.

**

* * *

**

Quil: Is it bad that the authors notes are longer than the actual story?

**Me: That's just because I don't write these in paragraphs.**

**Quil: Whatever you say. Well...Can i do the reviewers reviews today? Jacob's goin to his house. I really wonder why now.**

**Me: Sure. Just get on with them.**

**Quil: Awesome. So lets see...theres Bellabunny1292: You're the lucky one, I know. I had to sit there listening to it. EW!!**

**kim53456: Your school i.d? You couldn't get any more creative than that?? Wow!! arent people on fanfiction supposed to be kinda creative? You must be a reader. And I know!! So weird. though I WASN'T THERE!!**

**ME: Quil, just get on with it. You werent there. Get over it.**

**Quil: Fine. Then theres: Eullyne: Wats a star-star thing??**

**Me: I'll explain it later. Just say thank you for reviewing.**

**Quil: Thank you for reviewing!! Now that doesnt sound like me...**

**Strawberryxx: I think i make them even funnyer. **

**Me: You mean funnier**

**Quil: Thats wat i said. funnyer**

**Me: Whatever**

**Quil: Stop interrupting!! jade-hime: Was that supposed to be a pun? Vampires rock? LIke they feel like rocks?? not too funny. Damn, fanfiction has some unimaginative people. Another reader!!**

**Me: Quil, stop insulting people!!**

**Quil: Just tellin the truth. and STOP INTERRUPTING!!**

**Me: There's no one left.**

**Quil: Oh, okay. Well, i'll see everyone next chapter.**

**Me: OH no you wont**

**Quil: Damn!!**

**sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Wolf and Vamps

**JACOB: Took ya long enough.**

**Me: I know, I know!! Sorry about that.**

**Jacob: Sorry doesn't make up for me having to be stuck in this computer. Do you know what they did to me?**

**Me: No, what?**

**Jacob: That idiot David painted my room pink.**

**Samantha: Your friends painted my room black.**

**Jacob: So? It's only paint.**

**Samantha: And so is the pink.**

**David: Um…about that…**

**Samantha: It's not paint?**

**David: Yeah, it is. It just doesn't come off and can't be painted over.**

**Jacob: WHAT!!!**

**Samantha: Oh my GAWD!! Seriously?? I knew there was another reason why I love you.**

**Quil: Samantha…there was something Sam wanted me to tell you….**

**Samantha: What?**

**Quil: I can't remember. Hold on…it's on the tip of my tongue…**

**Samantha: Sam? What did you want?**

**Sam: To tell you to get your damn boyfriend over to my room and paint over this pink!!**

**Quil: No. It wasn't that…**

**Samantha: You painted his room pink, too?**

**David: OOOhhhh, yeah!!!**

**Me: Well, while I sort this all out, this chapter is written by me, but the characters are on loan from Steph Meyer. Have fun!!!!**

* * *

**UPDATE: Samantha just broke up w/ David so she can't hurt him. They're all in Seattle. **

* * *

I ran blindly through the streets of Seattle, tears blinding my sight. I could feel my entire body shaking, and I knew what was coming. My only challenge was finding a clear path to the woods before it came on or risk hurting others.

The streets were starting to empty out, and the moon was rising quickly above the tall towers of the city. I couldn't turn and look back at the hotel where I knew the one person who loved me was still standing, as shocked as could be. I wondered if Jacob and Sam had found out what happened yet.

I knew they would follow me, just in case. They just wouldn't let me know. And that, I could live with.

I found a small patch of woods set off to the side of the city. It seemed almost too quiet. All the animals had gone off into their homes to rest for the upcoming day. A barren cycle of waking up, living, and going back to sleep. I envied them. Not having to worry about hurting others constantly, not having to worry about whether or not they would kill their family by just getting too angry, or too upset about practically nothing. They weren't freaks.

I hit the woods and changed, running first on two legs, then on four. Images of the hotel I wanted so much to get rid of swam through my head. Jacob's thoughts. I cringed and kept running, pushing his thoughts to the back of my head along with the rest of mine. I focused only on running and breathing.

_You know he's crushed, right? _I nodded slowly, escaping Seattle as quickly as I could. I knew I hurt him emotionally, but that was way better than physically. I would never be able to live if I hurt him.

_But you're hurting him now. So what if it's not physical? It could turn into that. You know how fragile people can be._ I shook my head quickly, hoping it was like an etch-a-sketch, wiping away the image of Sam that first day, running a knife clean through his hand and not leaving a single scratch.

_It's too bad he's not going to be just a human much longer_. I stopped dead in my tracks. He couldn't possibly be saying--

_Yep. He's one of us. If you can get it from just one side, he's doomed. He's a mix of both. Mother and father. Neither knew it. The bloodsuckers weren't around then. But now that they're back…he'll be joining us soon enough._ I don't know how long I stood rooted to that spot. Probably as long as David stood in the hallway, staring blankly at the plain white wall in front of him.

Jacob had left just after that, going back to help force David back into the bedroom and talk to the family of bloodsuckers who were dutifully following us 'just in case'. Apparently, it was a huge personal loss for them, but Edward owed Jacob. Something about keeping Bella alive when he left.

One of them came by a few hours later with a fresh shopping bag. Her short, black hair whipped in the cool air as she ran as fast as she could into the clearing where I sat, dropped the bag and explained that they were for me when I wanted to come back. _If_ I wanted to come back. She seemed mad that she couldn't tell me if I was or wasn't. I shrugged it off and took the clothes out of the bag.

"You know, Edward says he'll be changing soon. Well, as far as either of us could tell. I can't see anything with you four around, you know."

"See?" I asked as I ducked around a tree to change. She turned her back towards me.

"I can normally see the future. It's not the most exact, but I still wouldn't want to give it away." She mumbled.

"Sorry about that. What does Edward do?"

"Reads minds." She answered shortly, as if we were talking about the weather rather than her brother's abnormal vampire abilities.

"And I thought being a wolf was strange."

"Oh, don't worry. It's plenty strange." That was when she left me, too. The clothes fit me perfectly, and the price tag dangling off the shirt sleeve said the tiny silk shirt was worth almost eighty dollars. I wondered whether she bought it or if David did. It seemed like the type of thing he would buy, but by now I couldn't be sure.

I walked slowly out of the woods, a million thoughts clouding my mind. David was a werewolf. _My_ David was doomed to a lifetime of being a freak.

_But why does it bother me so much?_ I sighed out loud. A couple of passer-bys stared at me. It _did_ bother me that he was a monster. And somehow, it didn't bother me that _I _was a monster.

"You aren't a monster. Or a freak." I spun around to see another one of those vampires stalking behind me. Edward.

"You're the only one who thinks so." I whispered back, hugging my arms to my chest.

"Don't worry about Alice. She's just mad that she can't see what Bella will want for dinner or whatever."

"Why can't she see around us?" His eyes cringed together. After a minute, he answered.

"Your changing relies on your emotions. Who's to say you won't change right now?" I nodded. He was right.

"So who's telling him?" I stood stalk still again. Telling him. I never thought of that. But I had to be the one to tell him.

"He'll like that." Edward whispered. "Why don't you go tell him now?"

"I'm gonna."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the shortness again!!! But Quil still gets to review (sorry...i promised him!!)**

**Quil: Well...let's see...first...ali93: DUH!! she said she didn't want to hurt david. thou i dont know y not. he's really annoying. Maybe now that he's a wolf too they both can get rid of eachother!!!**

**Jade-hime: Why did you have to tell her to hit me? that hurt!! She had Samantha hit me! And then everyone else started hitting me too!! And how can you not like The Quil Man!!**

**Kim: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING CLAIRE!!! and yeah...i got tired of trying 2 remember the numbers. And the miracle wore off. She didn't update for 2 months.**

**Me: Hey!! that wasn't my fault!!**

**Quil: Whatever. Next: Toffeecakesxox: toffee cakes? Are those like coffee cakes? I'm not allowed to drink coffee. I don't know why. Sam forbids it. just because the one time i did, i happened to rent out an amusement park with his credit card just so i can go on all the rides...HOLD ON!!! you're strawberry...stop changing the names!!! that is...if you're the same strawberry that's been reviewing this for the whole story. if not...i probably sound like an idiot. AW WELL!!**

**BellaBunny: No they're not!! you must be deranged!! they are disguisting!! always kissing and hugging and liking eachother! EH!!!**

**Sccrdiva303  
xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. He's a WHAT?

**Heyy everyone!! I am soooooo incredibly sorry I haven't updated in 4evah but I've been so busy. You know how life gets sometimes. But here's the chapter!! Right after a brief message from**

**JACOB: Me!**

**ME: No. It's Quil's turn.**

**JACOB: Well you left me in here with them for a while. And I want to find out what happens too. U let down a lot of people.**

**QUIL: Hey. I was one of those people too.**

**JACOB: Yeah, but I'm more important. And it's worse being with you than you being with me. At least I'm really awesome to hang around with. You're just....Quil.**

**ME: WHATEVER!! You both can do it. Just let these people get on with the reading.**

**JACOB: Fine.**

**QUIL: Fine…**

**JACOB: This**

**QUIL: Is**

**JACOB: Not**

**QUIL: Owned**

**JACOB: By**

**QUIL: This**

**JACOB: Really**

**QUIL: Lazy**

**JACOB: Annoying**

**QUIL: Obnoxious**

**JACOB: Girl**

**QUIL: Bye!!!**

**JACOB: Ta ta for now!!!**

**QUIL: Did you seriously just say ta ta for now??**

**JACOB: Yeah. What's wrong with that??**

**QUIL: Oh God!!!!!!**

* * *

My legs felt ten times heavier than normal walking up the steps of the Hilton Hotel. I knew David would still be in our room. Possibly packing his bags, heading home. Or possibly talking with Jacob. Guys always pick the weirdest moments to bond with each other.

The elevator felt like it went at the speed of light. Before I knew it, I was on the twenty-third floor of the hotel. Just feet away from me was where I broke David's heart.

He wasn't there anymore. Just an empty hallway. I half-hoped he would be standing there still. Now I had to gain the courage to walk up to the door and knock. And then just…wait for him to talk to me.

I stood outside the door for what felt like forever. I couldn't knock. What if he said no to me? What if he didn't believe me? What if he doesn't want to be a freak? There were so many what-ifs. I couldn't do it.

A low _ding_ brought me out of my chance. I knew how it was before I saw him. The sickly sweet smell gave him away.

"Still out here?" Edward asked, stopping at the end of the hall. I was grateful. I could barely breathe when he was close.

"Yes. I don't think I can do it."

"I can." He suggested. "Although, I'm sure you will do it a lot nicer than me. The word dog seems to get some members of the pack angry."

For some reason, that made me smile. Even though I was one of them, it didn't feel like I was. They made themselves dogs, always wanting to be one. But I didn't want to be a wolf. I want to be normal.

"You're not normal. And you are one of them, whether you like it or not. David is one of them, too."

"Not yet." I mumbled. But like all vampires, he heard.

"OK. Say he is normal. I don't care. But wouldn't most normal people want to hear they are about to turn into a wolf from someone they love?" I nodded, avoiding looking at him. _Why did he always have to be right?_ I wondered.

"I've lived a lot longer than you. Experience gives you wisdom." Who was he, Gandhi? But before I could ask him, he was gone.

"Ok. You can do this, Samantha. Come on. Just knock on the door." I willed myself. Apparently, the willing worked. My arm raised itself up and knocked…once…twice…three times on the door, then fell back into place. Jacob was answering it in an instant.

"Man, you're good. I got to get myself some mind-reading skills. They come in handy." He said into his cell phone before flipping it closed. "He's in the bedroom."

I nodded and passed Jacob silently. The walk to the bedroom was shorter than I remembered. What was I going to say? 'Hi. You're a werewolf. Let's be freaks together.'? This wasn't exactly you just come out and say. Saying this takes planning, and memorizing, and—

"Oh God," David was in the bedroom. Still half-clothed, he was lying on the bed, tossing his key chain up into the air, and then catching it again. His ab muscles were rippling at each throw. I'd never wanted him more than at that moment. He looked so…perfect.

Until I looked at his face. There was no trace of happiness anywhere in his eyes. Or in his cheeks. He didn't look like the same person that I left. He was changed. I've never seen him so sad before. My heart broke just looking at him.

David didn't look up when I entered. He kept watching his keys. Up. Down. Up. Down. I knocked on the wall. Still no response. _Idiot. Speak. It's not that hard. _I thought.

"Hey." David shot up.

"What are you doing back so soon?" His voice cracked. He only did that when he was upset.

"I have to talk to you." He shifted across the bed, giving me enough room to sit. I perched myself on the edge of the bed. It was so weird to not touch him, to not have him holding me. I wanted him to.

Neither of us said anything. He was waiting for me to start. So was I. I thought the words would just flow out of my mouth when I saw him. But that made it worse. How could I hurt David, when he'd been so understanding to me this entire time?

"Is there something you wanted to say?" I nodded. My throat felt too dry to talk. I grabbed a glass of water from the room service cart. It must have come while I was away. All of the food was gone, probably devoured by Jacob and Sam.

"I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." David nodded, waiting. How was I going to say it?

"Dave, you're one of us."

* * *

**OK, sorry it's kind of short again, but I wanted to end it on a really climactic moment. How will David react? Will things ever be the same between him and Samantha again?? Only I know!!!**

**REVIEWS BY JACOB:**

**(Sorry guys…he begged me…)**

**toffeecakerperson-I don't change my mind that much. OK, maybe I do. Wait…no I don't. I can't let you suck me into your mind games like you did Quil with your ever-changing names. But mind games do sound like fun, don't they…and no yay. I didn't want either of them in my pack. It is mine you know. Sam's just kinda a puppet leader.**

**SAM: Jacob!!**

**JACOB: Just kidding Sam!! (not really……)**

**Kimmy-who the hell are you talking to? I'm Jacob. But with Quil…don't worry about not hurting Claire. She does that enough by herself. She's as coordinated as Bella is. God, I miss her…..**

**Alex-Frankenstein-what are you talking about? Tons of stories are better. Guess you must be new to this site, huh??**

**ME: Jacob! You're supposed to be encouraging people to read.**

**JACOB: Fine!!! I'll redo it:**

**Frankerstein-I know, isn't it just like best story ever!!!**

**Emmett-Emmett, I didn't know leeches knew how to work computers. It must be you, because that's the only person that would love you. Or Rosalie. If it's Rosalie, don't kill me please!!! Kill Sam. He _is_ the leader…**

**SAM: Black!!!!**

**JACOB: Gotta go…**

**OH!! BTW, I changed my name (different "by" line if anyone noticed) but it's still me!!**

**Stephiibabii515**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
